Correspondencia de Navidad
by MTBlack
Summary: 5º cap UP! Cartas que intercambian los Merodeadores y Lily durante su septimo curso, ellos no están en el colegio, sino no tendría gracia, ¿no?. 5º Final: El encuentro y el castigo, je a cierta rata desmemoriada... Gracias por sus rr's! Reviews!
1. Querido Sirius

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes y su ambiente me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y lo hago sin recibir nada a cambio...**

**Correspondencia de Navidad**

**Cáp. 1: Querido Sirius**

Londres 22/12 5:00 p.m.

Querido Sirius:

¿Cómo estás? Sólo quería escribirte para saber cómo estas pasando tu segunda navidad lejos de tu familia; y también para decirte que pese a nuestras múltiples diferencias, puedes contra conmigo para lo que sea, mientras sea legal.

Está bien, voy a serte sincera. El motivo principal de esta carta es que James me deje en paz. No deja de aparecerse cada cinco minutos y resulta molesto, aunque no te puedo negar que me encanta verlo. Pero debo reconocer que ha estado asustando a toda mi familia, especialmente a mi hermana y a su novio, que cada vez que lo ven comienzan a temblar (lo que no me importa mucho, porque son muy insoportables, realmente)

Oh, sí; debo explicarte porque James está tan molesto, bueno, simple y llanamente porque no quiere pasar la Navidad solo con sus padres, quiere que vayas con él. …l dice que sus padres son muy aburrido, pero a mi me parecen unas personas muy amables... En fin, creo que no se resigna a que tú... bueno, te has independizado finalmente.

¿Has oído algo de Remus? Hace un rato le escribí. Pobre, me dio tanta pena en la estación. No por él, sino por mí. Yo... Si tuviera que pasar por una situación parecida, no tendría la misma fortaleza. No podría soportar la muerte de uno de mis padres... No sé que haría... Seguramente me desestabilizaría, emocionalmente hablando, claro está.

Cambiando a otro punto, del mismo tema... Con James, vamos a ir a verlo el 25 ¿Quieres ir? Ven aquí y vamos los tres juntos. Es lo más seguro. Estoy segura que si llegas a ir a la casa de James, es capaz de hechizarte y obligarte a quedarte, Parece un gemelo que perdió a su hermano y lo busca desesperadamente. Es gracioso e insoportable.

No te vayas a enojar, por lo que te voy a decir pero es lo que yo pienso. Creo que tú y James hacen bien en pasar un tiempo separados. Parece que hablo de una pareja, jeje. En serio, así no se mal influencian mutuamente, es decir, evitan hacer planear bromas tontas contra los Slytherins. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de James, un año ya sin embrujar a Snape! Me alegra saber, que al fin entendieran, que esa no es manera de solucionar las cosas.

En estos momentos, James está sentado al lado mío, vigilando lo que escribo (como si yo fura a hacerle caso, ja). Pero oportunamente acaba de llegar mi padre y se lo esta llevando abajo, para que conozca al resto de la familia.  
Creo que yo también bajaré. Para evitar que mi familia, me avergüence delante de mi novio.

No olvides de contestarle a James si vas o no a ir a su casa. Estudia para el examen.

Un beso,  
Lily

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oxford 22/12 7:00 p.m.

Querido Padfoot:

¿Cómo estás? Yo aquí disfrutando como puedo. Pero no me quejo, mamá está mucho mejor por suerte.

Bueno, principalmente te escribo a pedido de James, hace cinco minutos que hable con él y aquí esta de nuevo. Aguarda un momento mientras me deshago de él. ¡Listo! Se fue, es como la decimocuarta vez que viene aquí, en los últimos 20 minutos. Ya estoy pensado seriamente en desconectarme de la Red floo. Volviendo sobre James, quiere que vayas a pasar las Fiestas en su casa. Por favor, ve. O al menos dile que no así deja de aparecer su cabeza en mi chimenea, asustando a mis vecinos. Es como la quinta vez que mi madre debe desmemoriarlos.

Sirius, una pregunta ¿tú te llevaste el mapa cuando me robaste mi libro de DCAO? Sí amigo mío, dije ROBAR. ¿Cómo se llama sino al hecho de que hurgaste en mi baúl y me sacaste varias cosas sin avisar?

No en serio, estoy preocupado por lo del mapa. Temo que se lo haya quedado Peter, y lo deje tirado por ahí. Es realmente olvidadizo ese sujeto, a veces me preocupa que le hayan echado un hechizo.

Padfoot, James acaba de aparecer, otra vez y me dice que vendrá completamente el 25 a buscar sus regalos, lo que me recuerda que yo espero el mío (de ser posible que diga Libro de Defensa contra lo Desconocido Nivel experto) ¿Crees que puedes venir?

Prongs me dice que te pregunte también (y aquí le preguntó yo a él "¿POR QU… RAYOS NO LE ESCRIBES TÚ?") En el caso hipotético de que no pudieras venir, es decir ir, a la casa de Prongs, quiere una explicación detallada de la causa que te retiene en tu departamento (el vocabulario es mío, la idea general es de James pero como al pobre Prongs, no le ibas a entender ni jota de lo que dijo porque acaba de ver un foto de Lily lo escribí yo con mis palabras).

Muy bien ahora que se fue, en realidad que lo eché. Déjame aclararte que no soy tonto, tal vez James sí, sólo un poquito, pero no hay que ser tan inteligente como para adivinar que es lo que te retiene en tu hogar. Probablemente sea una rubia hermosa ¿Verdad? Por favor, corrígeme si me equivoco.

Bueno ya que hablamos de chicas, tengo un problema con Eliza, es decir, quiero terminar con ella; pero no me animo, porque no quiero herir sus sentimientos. Me acabo de dar cuenta que le pregunté a la persona equivocada. Creo que le preguntaré a Lily. No te ofendas, pero ella tiene mucho más corazón que tú en ese sentido...

Creo que ya hora de irme... Pero antes quiero decirte, que me devuelvas el libro de DCAO. Tenemos que estudiar hay un examen después de las vacaciones, y no sé tú, pero yo no quiero reprobar.

Nos vemos, contéstale a Potter (soné como Lily, pero está realmente insoportable)

Un abrazo  
Moony  
P.D.: Devuélveme mi libro y dime que tú tienes el mapa...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Londres 22/dic 2:00 a.m.

Querido Padfoot:

Espero que estés disfrutando tu departamento en soledad. ¿Por qué no vienes a pasar las fiestas con nosotros? Mira que si no vienes, estoy considerando dejarte sin regalo...

Sirius, por favor... Navidad, es tiempo de amor, paz y compasión; ¡Así que se compasivo y ven aquí! No ves que me aburro, yo solito como un honguito (jaja, hice una rima)

Me aburro... Sirius, por favor, eres mi última esperanza. Moony esta con su madre, ya sabes lo que le paso a su padre. Posiblemente vaya visitarlo el 25 ¿quieres ir? y Peter esta en el extranjero con su familia.

¿Sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir? Que ninguno de mis amigos me quieren (snif, snif) Todos se van y me dejan solo con mis padres, que seguramente son las personas más aburridas del mundo. Aquí no viene nadie interesante, sólo amigos de mis padres, que son mas o menos como Dumbledore (eso, sin barba). Sospecho que algunos de ellos coincidieron con él en Hogwarts. Y a todos se les contagió la locura

Se me ocurrió el plan perfecto esta mañana, contra Snivellius. Es simplemente perfecto, ya se lo conté a Moony, y él me dijo que sí. ¿Puedes creerlo¿Crees que es cierto lo que dice McGonagall, que lo estamos mal influenciando, que por nuestra culpa se está convirtiendo en un prefecto problema? Yo creo que no. Pienso que sólo necesitaba un empujoncito, para sacar a la luz a su lado merodeador. ¿Tu qué crees? Hmm, creo que he abusado un poco de las conjugaciones de la palabra creer ¿no crees? jaja.

Ya que estamos con el plan, déjame decirte que te lo diré sólo si vienes... Así que si quieres enterarte ¡deberás venir mañana sin falta! No bromeo...

Bueno te daré un adelanto, es a prueba de McGonagall. Es simplemente imposible que nos descubra e incluye una pequeña poción que lo dejará apestando varios días. No le digas a Lily ¿si? Ya sabes que a ella no le gusta que le gaste bromas a Snivellius. Aun no comprendo porque pero supongo que es porque tiene esa alma taaan buenaa y es taan preocupona con los demás y tiene ese pelo rojo que me encanta y esos ojos verdes que me derriten y... bueno, creo que eso a ti no te interesa... sólo no le digas ¿ok?

Lily me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Tú no estás disfrutando tu departamento solo, tú pasarás estas navidades con una chica, posiblemente rubia y de largas piernas ¿es así o me equivoco? Tal vez sea morocha, claro si lograste convencer a Megan de ir contigo... Como te envidio amigo. Oups, agrega eso a las cosas que no tienes que decirle a Lily. Entiéndeme, hombre, no quiero que se enfade. Ahora que puedo llamarla formalmente mi novia. ¡Qué bien suena eso! MI NOVIA, MI NOVIA, MI NOVIA, MI NOVIA PELIRROJA, MI NOVIA LILY, y no te la presto Sirius, ni de broma. Ni a ti, ni a Wormtail, ni siquiera a Moony. Hablo en serio.

Bueno, como que me esta dando un poco de  
sueño. Así que me voy a dormir.

Un abrazo

Prongs

P.D.: Mándame mañana la respuesta mañana. Tiene que decir expresamente esto: "Querido Prongs: SÍ, pasaré la Navidad contigo y tu familia. Mañana voy para allá. Padfoot p.d.: no le diré nada a Lily"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A: Es el primer fic que subo en esta Pág... Sean buenitos y dejen reviews jeje así leen la contestación que esta mucho más buena y es más larga..._

_Suerte!_


	2. No iré Convence a James de mi parte

Disclaimer: no tengo plata, no vivo en Inglaterra, no tengo casi imaginación, por lo que no soy J.K. Rowling así que ninguno de estos personajes (ni siquiera Sirius, snif) es mío. 

**Correspondencia de Navidad**

**Cáp. 2: No iré... Convence a James por mí**

Afueras de Londres, 23/12 2:56 a.m. 

Querido Prongs:

Lamento informarte que no iré a pasar la Navidad ni con tu familia, ni contigo (jaja, que malo soy)  
(Luego de que leas la próxima vez que diga familia, por favor no te desmayes) Pasaré la Navidad con mi familia (plop- ruido que hizo James al caer) ¡Amigo! Te dije que no te desmayaras, jaja. Antes de que me mandes una escuadra de aurores, para ver si estoy bien y no estoy bajo la maldición Imperios, te explicaré: No voy a pasar las fiestas con la parte mala de la familia (irónicamente sabes que ellos se consideran de lo mejor), sino que voy a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo (sep, tampoco iré para allá en esa fecha, lo siento) con la parte, mmm, como decirlo; con la parte exiliada de los Black: mi tío Alphard, Andrómeda, Ted y la enana Dora (jaja, se enoja mucho cuando la llamo así)  
¿Quieres mandarle saludos a Nymphadora? Ella ya tiene tres años. Es una hermosura. Sabe un montón de cosas. Los colores, los números y las letras. Ya sé que no son cosas muy interesantes, pero estoy encerrado aquí con ella... y bueno de vez en cuando es muy buena... jeje ya te contaré porque (si tu me dices lo de Snape)... Es realmente graciosísima y se muere de ganas de conocer a los Merodeadores.  
Síp, leíste bien. Ella conoce nuestro secreto, desde hace mucho tiempo; veras, hace algún tiempo, me quede a cuidarla y no quería dormirse; y me puso una condición: ella quiso que le contara un historia sobre algo... y sabes que yo no tengo ni la más pálida idea de los cuentos infantiles, entonces le conté sobre una de nuestra salida, obviando nuestros nombres, claro. Y desde entonces, cada vez que me ve, quiere que le cuente sobre los fantásticos merodeadores, jeje. Y ayer, me pidió que le cuente alguna. Antes de que me digas algo déjame decirte que tú tampoco podrías decirle que no, (te pone una carita de perro abandonado que te parte el alma, y que seguramente sacó de mí, y sólo te resta darle lo que te pide) Le conté de nuestra última escapada a Hogsmeade, y por supuesto que pasé por alto los detalles de las conquistas. Esas son cosas que no le cuentas ni a tu madre ni a una niñita de tres años.  
Bueno, como te decía, Nymphadora, quedó enamoradísima de los Merodeadores. Ah, ¿y sabes cómo me llama ahora? Tío Padfoot ¿te había dicho ya que es una chica bastante inteligente?  
James, ¿alguna vez te comenté que Andie no es tonta? Bueno, ayer mientras le contaba eso a Nymphadora, no me di cuenta que ella estaba escuchando. Y bueno, palabra va, palabra viene, sumó dos mas dos y descubrió todo. Antes de que me mandes una maldición por carta o algo así, ella me prometió no decir nada. Quédate tranquilo, podemos confiar en ella, es mi prima. Además, tú no puedes reclamarme nada, a ti se te escapó primero. Es por tu culpa que Lily nos vigila más de cerca cada vez que se aproxima la luna llena.  
Ay, no sabes lo que me pasó ayer. Se me perdió la enana Dora, unas quince veces más o menos, pero en la última temí por mi vida. Fuimos a la plaza, y bueno sabes que ella es metamorfamaga, y yo me distraje un segundo, te juro, que fue un segundo... es que era hermosa, bueno me estoy desviando, luego te cuento, si tu me cuentas lo de Snivellius. La cuestión es que me distraje y la enana esa desapareció de mi campo de visión. Realmente me asusté, pensé que no me graduaría, ya los veía venir a Ted y a Andrómeda con un cuchillo en la mano, para matarme de la forma más lenta, dolorosa y muggle posible. Luego de buscarla por una hora, la encontré columpiándose muy tranquila. ¿Sabes por qué la reconocí? Jeje, porque se cayó de la forma mas ridícula posible (no sé si te conté, pero es increíblemente torpe, y tiene unas manos de manteca peores que las de Peter, pero creo que será una buena cazadora si logra mantenerse en la escoba claro, porque atrapa las Quaffles, de una forma extraordinaria), no sólo por eso, sino también porque se levantó sonriendo sin importarle su vestido roto y sucio. ¿No es un amor?  
Bueno, hasta aquí, todo bastante aburrido. Pero tengo que decirte, que he dejado lo mejor para el final.  
¡ALPHARD ME REGALARÁ UNA MOTOCICLETA CUANDO ME GRADÚE!  
Te aseguró que si antes, Alphard era mi tío favorito ahora es el tío más favorito de todos, claro que es el único con el que me hablo, jeje; pero ese, es un pequeño detalle sin importancia...  
Bueno, James, son las tres y tantas (no tengo gansas de mirar el reloj y poner la hora exacta, así que hazte un favor y haz la cuenta; calcula cuanto tarde en dictar la carta y fíjate a que hora más o menos llegó y todo eso...) y me voy a acostar, lo que me recuerda ¿qué clase de demente eres? Sólo a ti, se te ocurre mandar una carta a las dos y media de la mañana. Pero como soy buen amigo (en realidad, espero que estés durmiendo, y esta adorable lechuza con mi fascinante carta te haya levantado) Y también, para que veas te conté todo lo que hice desde que vine aquí. (Que fue perder a Nymphadora, ver unas cuantas bellezas, hablar con Alphard y perder a Nymphadora)  
Ahora sí me voy, adiós.  
Que sueñes con angelitos pelirrojos  
Un abrazo de  
Padfoot

P.D.: ¿te diste cuenta que los dos empezamos casi formalmente? Posiblemente empiece así mis cartas de ahora en más.  
P.D.2: Eres muy malo, Prongs ¿por qué quieres que pases las Navidades solo? Para tu información, te digo que no estoy solo, y por si no te diste cuenta, estoy con Andie y el resto de la familia.  
P.D.3: Quédate tranquilo, no le diré nada a Lily. ¿Viste? Cumplí uno de tus requisitos para contestar tu carta. Y no le diré nada, si tú en tu próxima carta, que espero en un horario normal, me cuentas todos los detalles sobre el plan contra el vampiro narigón.  
P.d.4: ¿Me darás mi regalo por contestarte?  
P.d. 5: Tú y Remus son unos mal pensados, no estoy con una chica. Primero, porque no estoy en mi departamento y segundo porque Andrómeda no me deja, dice que debe proteger a Nymphadora de gente como yo ¿Qué clase de gente soy, Prongs? Si yo soy más bueno que el pan.  
P.D.6: Lily me invitó para ir contigo y ella a lo de Remus. No es mala idea..  
P.d. 7: ni te pienses que escribí todo esto, jeje este hechizo me lo enseño Alphard Hechicé la pluma para que obedeciera mi voz. Ni te creas que eras tan importante como para gastar mis manos en tí... jaja  
P.D.8: acabo de darme cuanta que todos los paréntesis que hay son completamente innecesarios, pero ni de broma pienso hacer todo esto de vuelta, porque si los tacho la carta se ve fea... y tras que dices que mi letra es fea ¬¬  
P.D.9: Creo que me paso con las posdatas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 7:45 cuando James sintió que una pequeña lechuza golpeando su ventana. Se levantó malhumorado a recibirla. Era otra carta de Sirius, no escribía en toda una semana, pero cuando se inspiraba...  
El pergamino, era mucho más pequeño que el anterior, y estaba escrito fríamente. 

Afueras de Londres, 23/12 7:30 a.m. 

Sr. James Potter:  
Tengo el desagrado de dirigirme a Ud., para informarle que gracias a Ud., me desvelé pensando en mi motocicleta y no pude volver a dormirme como era mi deseo. Y ahora mi sobrina, se ha despertado y quiere que la lleve de paseo.  
También aprovechó para comunicarle que si no me da regalo de Navidad jamás volverá a formar parte de mi lista de amigos. En la que se encuentra momentáneamente tachado.  
Sin otro particular, se despide atte.  
Sirius O. Black  
P.d.: ¿a qué no te esperabas que escribiera tan formal? ¿Eh? Hasta yo mismo superé mis expectativas 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afueras de Londres, 10:25 a.m.

Querido Moony:

Tengo el desagrado de comunicarte, mi querido amigo, que yo no hice nada parecido a un robo. Sólo realice una acción conocida como préstamo sin permiso. ¡Ja! ¡Así que no cuenta como robo!  
Bueno, puedes ir desconectándote de la red flu, pues no tengo el más mínimo interés en ir a la casa de los Potter. Hmm, eso sonó feo, parece que estoy enojada con toda la familia, y en realidad sólo estoy enojado con James, ¿a qué no sabes lo que me hizo el muy cretino hoy? Me mandó una carta a las dos treinta de la mañana, es un tarado... No le vayas a decir, digo, es mi amigo, sólo estoy molesto, porque me despertó temprano... En fin, lo único que tienes que hacer, es echarle un hechizo repelente a la chimenea y lo evitarás, sin necesidad de desconectarte.  
Déjame decirte mi mal pensado amigo, que no estoy con ninguna chica. Puesto que estoy en la casa de mi prima Andrómeda, tratando de disfrutar la Navidad en familia, con Ted y la enana Dora. Ah, sí, no olvidemos al viejo Alphard, que apareció ayer, trayendo una importante provisión de hidromiel en especias y vino elfo, y también cerveza de manteca para la peque.  
¿A QUE NO ADIVINAS QUE ES LO QUE ME VA A DAR? ... ¡Me regalará... una... una MOTO! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo, tiemblo de la emoción de solo pensarlo. Ni bien salga de Hogwarts, seré el dueño de una súper moto. ¡UNA HERMOSA MOTO ULTIMO MODELO!  
Ya me imagino andando con una hermosa rubia... no mejor castaña... no... Bueno, el color no importa, llevará casco. Ya puedo imaginarme con una hermosa chica prendida de mí mientras recorremos las calles de Londres a toda velocidad. UF, no dejo de repetírmelo en mi cabeza. Parece... no sé... es... imposible de creer ¿verdad?  
Estoy sentado en el banco de una plaza. Observando a dos hermosuras que se pasean clamorosamente, cof, cof, digo... mirando a la enana Dora... Aguarda, tú no eres Andrómeda, a ti no te importará si me distraigo un ratito. Además no la puedo perder como las otras ciento cincuenta veces, si está sentadita al lado mío...

Volviendo a las bellezas andantes... Son... simplemente hermosas y... ¡Maldita sea! Están casadas... ¿Cómo pueden estar casadas con... esos... esas cosas? Son horripilantes... Sinceramente parecen los parientes de Snape, de tan feos que son. Deberías verlos, dan escalofríos... Brr  
Bueno... ¡Aguarda! No, no puede ser, si estaba al lado mío, increíble, Sirius, es la decimoquinta vez en tres días que se te pierde la nena... Calma... no puede haber ido muy lejos... Sus padres me matarán, soy muy bello y joven para morir... Oh, aquí estás. Mientras yo buscaba una castaña, ella estaba muy de rubia platinada.  
Mmm, jeje sospecho que te diste cuenta que estoy escribiendo todo lo que escribo, jeje, no te creas que lo estoy haciendo de verdad. En realidad, jeje, hechicé la pluma, y escribe todo lo que digo.  
No te preocupes, por esa cosa del secreto. Estoy rodeado de niños, y ¿quién le cree a los niños? Inventan cada cosa...  
¡Wow! Se ofendió por lo que dije. Ejem, menos mal que la pluma solo obedece mi voz, si escucharás las palabrotas, que dice esta enana, pensarías que es Evans peleando con el chico, ese que me levanto a las dos y lago de la mañana.  
Bueno, Moony, pensé que nunca diría esto, peor me cansé de hablar. Iré a comer un helado con la enana Dora... Ah, ahora sí me hablas pequeña tramposa... Sí, si, yo también te quiero.  
Luego terminó la carta en la casa, vamos a ver si el viejo Florean ha contratado alguna linda mesera... 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Hace dos horas que estoy aquí sentado, comiendo helado. Con la peque, ya vamos por el tercero. Acabo de conocer a la única persona, capaz de hacerte competencia con el helado de chocolate, y con un poco de ayuda, hasta incluso ganarte.  
Vamos Remus, dime algo del plan ese contra el pelo grasoso. Por favor, se buenito sí. El chico con gafas, con él que compartimos la habitación no me quiere decir... No seas malo...  
Nymphadora te manda saludos, se muere de ganas de conocer al legendario Moony. Ajam, si ella sabe que los Merodeadores existen.(Me imagino tu cara de shock al leer esa frase jeje), lamentablemente Andrómeda también, ayer mientras le contaba a la enana sobre nuestra última expedición a Hogsmeade, y Andie estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, y como venía sospechando desde hace tiempo, no le costó nada dar con la verdad. No te preocupes, ella no dirá nada. Y no se te ocurra matarme, por Dios, Moony es Navidad. Tú no dejarías a una nenita de tres años sin su tío, ¿verdad? Tú tienes un corazón de oro.  
Dice Nymphadora, que jamás lo hagas, porque sino cuando vaya a Hogwadt (así lo dijo), y aprenda algún hechizo, te lastimará. Yo tendría cuidado, ahora le roba la varita a su papá y es bastante buena con hechizos simples de defensa y ¡solo tiene tres años!  
Acaba de entrar una morena que me hizo acordar a Eliza, y me recuerda ¿cómo me has podido reemplazar con esa prefecta pelirroja? Me duele y me ofende... No puedo creerlo de mis dos amigos, uno me despierta a las dos y media de la mañana y el otro me reemplaza. Eso es increíble... mis amigos me dejan de lado. Ahora me enoje contigo, por preferir a una prefecta antes de tu mejor amigo  
Snif, snif, mis amigos no me quieren... No, peque gracias, bueno quizás un poquito de helado, ñame gracias.  
Oh, ahí hay una rubia que me esta mirando hace rato... Luego sigo lamentándome...  
¿Estás lista para hacer el numerito de nena huérfana y padre responsable?... Vamos, entonces

Conseguí una cita con la chica más guapa del callejón Diagon, gracias a esa enana. ¡Es la mejor actriz que conozco! La hizo llorar, y si yo no hubiera sabido que estaba fingiendo, me habría conmovido también. ¿Qué crees que pueda regalarle?  
Cuéntame por favor, lo de Snivellius. Si me cuentas te presto a Nymphadora, para que consigas una cita... Ah, cierto que estaba enojado contigo  
Nos vemos, no te manda un abrazo,  
Tu amigo (que no es ladrón y está enojado)  
Padfoot 

P.d.: iré con Lily a visitarte y con ese coso que es su novio y que antes era mi amigo.  
P.D.2: si me haces un regalo bonito (palabra de la nena) te perdonaré.  
P.D.3: le dices a James que yo no le daré regalo si no me da él un regalo  
P.D.4: ¿notaste a la hora en que comencé a escribirte? Batí mis propios record, todo por culpa del cretino ese que era mi amigo...  
P.d.5: yo no tengo tu libro (por sino entendiste al indirecta), ahora siéntate, yo no tengo el mapa (plop- remus se desmayó del susto) Te dije que te sentarás, tranquilízate, lo debe de tener Peter. Y si lo pierde, al menos no lo pierde en el castillo, sino allá lejos en Croacia, estará seguro no te preocupes.  
P.D.6:¿Por qué será que pongo muchas posdatas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Afueras de Londres, 1:16 p.m. 

Estimada pelirroja:  
¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta, yo estoy muy bien...  
Bueno, ahora basta de formalismos, vamos a lo que nos compete (definitivamente paso mucho tiempo con Remus en la biblioteca, se me esta pegando su vocabulario). Dile a James, que me niego a ir. Yo ya le escribí, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco, te aseguró que seguirá insistiendo, por eso necesito toda la ayuda posible para convencerlo.  
Bueno, te explicaré porque no puedo ir: estoy en la casa de mi prima y su familia. Jeje, es otra oveja descarriada como yo. No sólo los locos por la limpieza de la sangre se reúnen para Navidad, también la parte rechazada de los Black, la pasa en familia. ¿Recuerdas a Andrómeda? Era prefecta en Slytherin cuando nosotros entramos en Hogwarts, era la guardiana del equipo... Bueno ella se casó con su novio (jeje, ¿a qué no te lo esperabas?), el que era prefecto de Ravenclaw... ¿Te acuerdas? Bueno, se casaron y tuvieron una pequeña cosita rara. Lo de rara es con todo el cariño y completamente cierto, es de lo más rara... Primero, le encantan los colores brillantes (verde manzana, naranja fosforescente, y el rosa chicle), y como es metamorfamaga le fascina cambiar el color de su cabello o sus ojos, lo que vuelve loca a su madre, porque cada vez que salen de paseo quiere probar un color nuevo delante de algún muggle. Otra cosa que tiene, es que es fanática, pero fanática del rock muggle, le encanta. Hasta el punto que ayer me mordió cuando intenté sacarle el disco de unos tal Roling Ston. Es un poco agresiva, jeje, pero defiende lo de ella, ¿no?  
Acaba de entrar en mi habitación, y ya está toqueteando todo. Es súper toqueta, inquieta, torpe, ruidosa y gritona. (Uf, menos mal que no me escuchó, es algo... temperamental, es... como ¡Tú!). Es más gritona que tu amiga Megan, y eso es decir mucho, ya que esa se la pasa gritándome... Ahora que lo pienso, Andrómeda también me grita de vez en cuando... ¿Crees que tengo ese efecto en las mujeres que quie...? Mmm... Bueno, que... ¿Crees que sean parientes lejanas o algo así?

Brr... Megan como mi prima lejana... Me da escalofríos de sólo pensarlo... ¿Crees que se conozcan y se hayan puesto de acuerdo para gritarme?... Ahora que lo pienso tú también me gritas ¬¬  
"¡BLACK! NO TIRES BOMBAS FETIDAS EN LA SALA COMUN. BLACK, ¡NO JUEGUES SNAP EXPLOSIVO EN LA BIBLIOTECA! NO TIRES COMIDA A LOS SLYTHERINS, BLACK. ¡BLACK, LE DIR… AL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A SNAPE, BLACK! LE DIR… A LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL ¡BLACK, SOY PREFECTA, COMPORTATE! BLACK... BLACK, HAZME CASO ¡SOY PREMIO ANUAL, BLACK! BLACK ESTUDIA, BLACK... BLACK…"  
Y la lista sigue, jeje. Por cierto, Lily ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Jeje. Mira lo que la imitación de tus grito han hecho... Asusté a mi sobrinita...  
No en serio, Black debe ser el apellido más nombrado, después del chico de Gryffindor, que tienes por novio, el boca floja ese al que se le escapó que éramos animagos ilegales. Es un idiota, un tarado... De veras, que no sé que le viste... Sí, evidentemente, estoy metiendo púa entre ustedes, no es por nada, (son una pareja súper linda, palabra de Nymphadora que encontró una foto y esta parada sobre mi cama, y... larga historia, otro día te cuento), ¿sabes lo que me hizo el muy rata apestosa? Me mandó una carta a las dos y pico de la mañana y no me dejó dormir, y porque yo soy muy buenito se la respondí enseguida, pero me desvelé pensando en la MOTO que me regalará mi tío, y al rato se levantó la enana y la tuve que llevar a la plaza.  
¡No, Nymphadora! No toques eso, no... Lo siento, no... ... ¡Andrómeda!... ... Ella empezó... Bueno, está bien... ¿Quieres que te lleve al zoológico más tarde?... Bueno, pero primero me dejas terminar mis cartas... Bueno, yo le digo, si, si...  
Lily, dice la enana a mi lado que te manda besos... Oh, dice que te manda un beso a ti y otro a James.  
... Si, mira; ahí está escribiendo, ¿ves?  
Lily, Nymphadora pregunta si la invitarás a la boda cuando tú y Jimmy se casen, jeje, Jimmy.  
Bueno, ahora ve a jugar... Sí, sí, yo te llevaré luego. No te preocupes... Uf, sí  
Muy bien, ya se fue. Mmm, yo no pienso borrar esto, no pienso dictar dos veces lo mismo.  
Además con todos esos comentarios, se hace más amena la lectura. Uf, tengo que dejar de ir con Remus a la biblioteca... ¡Sirius deja de hablar y concéntrate en la carta!  
Ejem, ejem. Hechicé la pluma, es que se me cansa la mano, jeje. El hechizo me lo dio mi tío Alphard que está aquí con nosotros... Estoy pensando en usarlo en Hogwarts. No pienses, que es vagancia mi querida prefecta pelirroja es, más bien, economización de manos. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que cada vez que escribes mucho rato, sientes la mano más liviana? Yo sí, y eso me preocupa, que tal si eso significa que se me está gastando, y que en un futuro cercano, me quedaré sin mano. ¡Ay, no que horror!  
Bueno, antes de irme a llevar a la peque al zoológico, déjame aclararte que tú y yo, tenemos conceptos diferentes de la palabra aburrición, digo, aburrimiento. (¿o lo había dicho bien?, como sea... no importa) el punto es, que yo desgraciadamente comparto el de mi ex — amigo Potter. Por eso, los padres de James, que son totalmente agradables, porque son geniales, son aburridos, porque que sean buenos, no quita que de vez en cuando no sean tan aburridos como tú y Monny (sin ofender)  
Bueno Lily, me voy antes de que Nymphadora ponga de cabezas mi habitación, que ya de por sí, no se ve muy ordenada. Mientras no venga Andrómeda a pedirme que la ordene...  
Adiós, nos vemos. Un abrazo  
Sirius

P.d.: iré a tu casa para ir a lo de Remus...  
P.d.2: ¿puedes preguntarle a James si me dará regalo?... Aún no me ha contestado y me estoy preocupando  
p.d.3: ¿Tú me regalarás algo? Si es así, dímelo tendré que comprarte algo... Bromeo ya lo tengo, pero quiero saber cuantos de mis regalos peligran...  
P.d.4: Voy a hacer un curso para dejar de poner tantas posdatas...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_N/a: ¡¡Hola!! ¿¿Como están?? ¡Aquí está el segundo! Sólo un poquito más largo pero algo es algo..._

_¡Ey! Gracias por los reviews **Ablun, Beautiful Star y Clau Malfoy. **¡¡Vi que tuve muchas visitas!! Pero como no dejaron review no se si les gusto o no... Espero que este Cáp les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber y si no les gusto también así se que es lo que puedo hacer para mejorar ¡¡Gracias y nos vemos!! Saludos_

_MTBlack_


	3. Las respuestas a las respuestas

**Cáp. 3: Las respuestas a las respuestas.**

Oxford 24/12 10.00 a.m

Padfoot:  
¡Como que no tienes el mapa! Creo que me va a dar un infarto... espero que tengas razón y lo tenga Wormatail. Ayer le pregunté a James y me dijo que no lo tenía, dice que la última vez que lo vio, fue antes de que nos vayamos. Cuando escapábamos de Filch, después de lo de las bombas fétidas en el vestíbulo... El cree que se las dio a Pettigrew, pero no está seguro, me muero si no lo borraron y lo encontró Filch (aunque no creo que sepa usarlo) o algún Slytherin. ¿Te imaginas si lo tiene Snape o Avery? (Me muero pero antes lo mato a Peter)  
Mira hablaré con James, tengo que hablar con él, porque seguí tu consejo y ahora no puede asomar su enorme cabezota por la chimenea, y no me queda más remedio que yo meter la mía... Veré que puedo hacer sobre tu regalo... No prometo nada, si esta de caprichoso no podré hacer nada, lo lamento ¿No intentaste con Lily? Quizás ella pueda convencerlo...  
Hablando de regalos ¿qué piensas regalarme a mí? NO QUIERO OTRA LOCI"N PARA PULGAS. Grábatelo en la cabeza, el pulgoso eres tú. Así que no te sorprendas si debajo de tu árbol aparece un frasquito anti-pulgas. Me agradarían chocolates, con unos de Honeydukes me conformó. (Si llegas a venir sin nada, no te dejo pasar). (Estoy empezando a sonar como tú, creo que deberías dejar de ir a la biblioteca. Eres una mala influencia)  
Se que no vas a contestar esta carta, porque supuestamente estás enojado conmigo, pero ¿vas a venir mañana? Mamá quiere saber cuantos platos debe preparar, si no vienes alcanzaría con porciones para cuatro. Si vienes, las porciones serían como para veinte.  
No te estoy reemplazando con Lily, sólo que tú no tienes corazón. Sin ánimo de ofender. Pero es la verdad, sino como explicas que todas las chicas con las que has terminado, han salido llorando luego de que tú cortaste, ¿eh? Ella es más, menos... tú me entiendes. Mañana te explico bien.  
Le conté a mamá de tu sobrinita, si quieres tráela. Sería divertido tenerla de invitado. ¿Crees que un paquete de chocolates, helado y una muñeca le gustarán de regalo de Navidad? Es de Ann, pero bueno... Está en buen estado, iba a ser su regalo de Navidad, ni siquiera la tocó... ademas no hay tiempo para salir a comprar un regalo decente, aquí no hay ningún negocio cerca...  
Cambiando de tema, como soy bueno, te diré nuestro plan contra Snape.  
Es bastante simple, y como ya te habrá anticipado James, es a prueba de fallos. No tengo bien en claro todavía cuando lo vamos a hacer, pero te aseguró que Snivellius pagará caro por delatarnos en Pociones. Y Slughorn también, ya que estamos (de verdad que ustedes son una mala influencia, yo antes no era así. Era más inocente...)  
¡Felicitaciones por tu moto! No sé en que estará pensando tu tío para dártela, pero bueno, sí el quiere regalártela, es su dinero, no el mío (si me preguntas, ni en tus mejores sueños te daría una moto. Aunque pensándolo bien, como estoy enojado por lo del libro, MI libro, ese que tomaste sin permiso, te regalaría uno, pero no te daría casco ja, ¡Qué cruel que me he vuelto! ¡Todo culpa tuya y de James!)  
La verdad que me sorprendió que estuvieras pasando las Fiestas en familia, y no con una chica, porque bueno, tú sabes, tú no eres del tipo familiero... Que estés solo pondrá muy contenta a Megan (¿Qué onda con ella? ¿Han dejado de matarse, literalmente, cada vez que se ven, siguiendo el ejemplo de James y Lily? Creo que no, por lo que recuerdo la última vez que se cruzaron en el tren, los dos terminaron con heridas leves)

Mañana, ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de traerme mi libro? Por si no recuerdas yo si hago mi tarea, no hojeo el libro fingiendo estudiar, para que nadie me moleste.  
Creo que le escribiré a Peter, preguntándole por el mapa. Por cierto, ¿sabes en que parte de Croacia está? Yo no tengo ni idea. Estoy preocupado, ni señales de humo ha dado...  
Oh, no, mamá quitó el hechizo de la chimenea. Y James está a mi lado. Dice que está enojado contigo, pero que como ya compró tu obsequio te lo dará. Y dice que si vas a pasar año nuevo con él, olvidándote de tu familia, no pasará por alto tu cumpleaños.  
Se fue rápido. Sólo vino a decirme que mañana vendrá, se fue a ver a su novia, creo que yo tendría que hacer lo mismo (a ver a la mía, no seas malpensado, Sirius)  
Padfoot, ¿también te llevaste mis apuntes cuando te robaste (muy bien, cuando tomaste sin permiso) mi libro? Dime que sí, espero que no los tenga James. La última vez que se los preste, decían LE. por todos lados y había tácticas de Quidditch en el reverso de cada hoja...  
Un abrazo y Feliz Navidad de  
Tu amigo (el que quiere que le devuelvan el libro) Moony.

P.d.: Una preguntonta, ¿Cómo haces para perder a una niña tantas veces? Menos mal, que no tienes hijos...  
P.d.1: Si vuelve la lechuza, vienes, si no vuelve, no vienes.  
P.D.2: Te conté un poco de lo que le espera a Snivellius, devuélveme el libro si quieres saber más. (No me llames extorsionador, tú eres peor)  
P.d.3: Mamá te desea Feliz Navidad a ti y toda tu familia, y me dice que te diga que le digas (¿entendiste?) a tu tío Alphard que venga mañana a hablar con ella (¿de dónde se conocen?) 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Londres 24/12 13:24 p.m. 

¡Hola Sirius!  
¿Por qué tan formal en el comienzo de tu carta? Bueno, no importa. Me acaba de llegar, que raro, ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que me la escribiste ayer. ¿Por qué pasó eso? Si estamos en la misma ciudad... Bueno, de todas formas te la contestó, aunque mañana nos vamos a ver...  
Después de ti, le escribiré a James para que no te deje sin regalo. Y que entienda que tú tienes derecho a pasar la navidad con quien quieras, sin consultarle a él, ni nada por el estilo. Creo que le diré que está teniendo una actitud muy infantil, es decir, te está viendo como un juguete que puede manejar a su antojo y tiene berrinches porque no puede conseguir que hagas lo que quieres. (Exactamente lo que haces tú cuando no consigues a tus noviecitas)  
¡Black! Me sentí muy ofendida al leer algunos puntos de tu carta. Yo no grito tanto. Y si lo hago, es por tu propio bien (antes no te soportaba y me resultabas requete- fastidioso, por lo que gritarte se me hacía muy fácil. Casi tanto como gritarle a James). Y segundo, me insultó que creyeras que te trataría de vago, porque no quieres escribir. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy capaz de semejante cosa? Si nunca, pero nunca, me diste razón alguna para creer eso... (¿Notaste la ironía? Sin ofender, va con todo le cariño del mundo).  
¿Sabes algo? Estoy muy, muy, pero muy feliz. Un viejo amigo mío que hace años que no veía, vino a visitarme. Estoy súper emocionada y embelesada, (no le vayas a decir a James, pero Sean está hecho un súper bombón y es re- simpático, no se lo digas ¿sí? Sabes que se pone celoso, y yo no quiero que vaya a Azkaban por atacar y/o asesinar a un muggle, sin darle oportunidad a defenderse. Si se lo dices, te quedas sin regalos)  
Mas vale, que me compres algo lindo, porque yo tengo una cosa muy útil para ti.  
¡Wow! ¿Qué me pasó? Yo antes no era tan egoísta y superficial, tan... tú, sin ofender; supongo que son las fiestas. El dichoso espíritu Navideño. ¿Sabes si eso puede durar todo el año? Por ti y mi hermana... Ella es así, aunque sea julio  
Pasando a un tema más agradable ¿Alguna noticia de Peter? Ese chico me preocupa, es muy tímido (Remus también lo es, pero éste se pasa), y de a ratos me parece que no carbura demasiado, pero es una impresión mía. Lo que pasa es que al lado de ustedes, parece de doce años (y según que hagan ustedes tres parecen de cinco), es muy asustadizo... pero bueno, si llegas a saber algo de él, invítalo para que vayamos todos juntos a lo de Remus.  
Sirius, te puedo preguntar que le diste a tu tío para que te regalara una moto. Dime que hiciste para que yo haga lo mismo con mi hermana, para que me deje la habitación para mi sola...  
Dile a Nymphadora que en el hipotético caso en el que yo y James, alias Jimmy, nos casemos, esta oficialmente invitada. Me resultó muy simpático que te mordiera por intentar quitar un disco de música. Sinceramente te lo mereces, no debes tocar lo que no te pertenece.  
Lo que me recuerda que Remus me dijo que te pidiera que le devuelvas el libro de DCAO. Así que, devuélveselo.  
Creo que no tengo nada más para decirte...  
¡Felices fiestas!  
Lily  
P.d.: No tengo ni idea de por que pones muchas posdatas  
P.D.2: Cumple tu promesa y no le digas nada a James sobre Sean 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Londres 24/12 2.36 p.m. 

Sirius:   
No contestaré las cartas. Tú tampoco estás en mi lista de amigos (Sí, ya me enteré). Te daré tu regalo, si tú me das el mío.  
Iremos juntos a ver a Moony, pero no hablaré contigo.  
James

P.d.: ¡Felicitaciones por tu motocicleta! ¡Es genial! ¿Me la prestarás para dar vueltas? Por favor, seré buenito y te daré regalo...  
P.d.2: Eres malo, me levantaste dos veces, encima en ninguna de las dos me diste buenas noticias... Ja, y como yo tengo una pequeña venita de maldad, te hice esperar para que sepas si te iba a dar tu regalo o no.  
P.D.3: Mis padres están extrañados de que su heladera aún este llena, yo les explique que era por que no habías venido (están contentos, pero extrañados), aún así, te mandan saludos.  
P.D.4: Creo que lo de las posdatas es contagioso...  
P.d.5: Las posdatas son mas largas que las cartas en sí...  
P.d.6: Ayer vino Dumbledore a mi casa, fue bastante raro. Me obligue a quedarme a escuchar en la conversación. A ver si nos delataba. Casi me duermo, son de aburridos, mi padre y él.   
Hablaban de no se qué cosa, con no se quién y no se cuándo. En fin, no dijo nada comprometedor, y se fue, como a las tres horas de haber llegado. Yo creo que deberíamos regalarle una túnica de otro color. Debe tener al menos cincuenta con lunitas o una sola (si es así, ¡qué sucio!)  
P.D.7: No le vayas a decir a Lily, pero su familia es de lo más rara. Es peor que la tuya, la tuya no es rara... la tuya es más bien escalofriante, ¿no?  
Había una viejita que se hacía la psíquica y me quemó con café hirviendo. Después tienen una cosa que está muy buena que se llama tilivisión. Es muy interesante... me la pasé mirándola.  
Mañana te la mostraré, creo que Remus tiene una.  
P.D.8: Te diré, lo que tenemos planeado contra Snape, es bastante bueno, (como no le contaste a Lily, te cuento) queremos que pruebe de su propia medicina. Es muy simple, haremos que pruebe inconscientemente (sin pensar, lamentablemente Moony no quiere que lo desmayemos. ¡Mala suerte! Pero otra vez será), una de las pociones de Pettigrew, todavía no entiendo como quedó en los Éxtasis de Pociones si para los Timos fue un desastre. Ah, cierto por que nosotros lo ayudamos. Bueno con Moony creemos que si la poción es complicada lo envenenaremos, y podemos culpar a Slughorn ¿tú que piensas? Lo de Slughorn se le ocurrió a Remus ¿por qué lo odia? ¿Tú sabes? Ya te lo pregunté, pero no me lo contestaste ¿Crees que somos una mala influencia para Remus?  
P.D.9: Me enteré de que estás usando mis originales rimas en tus cartas. Quiero crédito por eso. Fui a casa de Lily y la leí, es muy feo decir que inventas cosas que otras personas inventan. Creo que se llama plagio, mi querido amigo.  
P.D.10: Me aburro... Lee atentamente, porque jamás me vas a ver diciendo esto otra vez. ¡Extraño el colegio! ¡Quiero volver a Hogwarts!... Bueno, ya está, ya pasó el momento lupinesco (te gusta la palabra, la inventé yo. Si la usas, te cobró derecho de autor, ¿ok?) Creo que la falta de charla sin sentido, es decir tu especialidad y la mía, me esta afectando. Tal vez la falta de quidditch también tiene que ver. Hace tres días, dieciséis horas y 24 minutos que no tocó una escoba. ¡Me voy a volver loco!  
P.D. 11: Y hace dos horas y 10 minutos que no la veo a Lily, me voy a escribirle una carta. Nos vemos.  
P.D.12: ¿Te creíste que soy tan malo como para hacerte una carta tan corta? Bueno, no. ¡Yo soy buen amigo, y te cuento mi vida!  
Feliz Navidad de parte de  
Prongs  
P.d. de las posdatas: ¡Me contagiaste lo de las posdatas! ¡Estoy enfermo de posdateada! ¡AHHHHHHH!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_n/a: Hola!! como estan? aqui esta otro cap! me quedo bastante corto... pero me gustó... espero qe a uds tambien. si me dejan por lo menos reviews subo el otro qe es la correspondencia James/Lily jeje y dps el encuentro en la casa de Remus asi qe si les gustó y qieren otro cap dejen un review... la voy sbir más rápido porqe ya lo escribi... nos vemos  
cuídense XD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS_

_Clau Malfoy, Dulce Prongs (me encanto! Tu review jeje gracias!), ablun, Rosita.princess y Marisol... Muchas, muchas gracias!!_


	4. Querida Lily, Querido James

**Disclaimer: Personajes y ambiente pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. Pictures, Emecé, Salamandra propietarios de los derechos reservados de autor, nombre, imágenes. Sólo Sean es mío, y aparece... un poquito pero en fin...**

**Cáp. 4: Querida Lily, Querido James...**

Londres 24/12 14:10 p.m. 

Querido James:

¿Cómo estás? De verdad me alegra mucho escribir esta carta. Debo decirte que te extraño mucho y quiero verte aunque hace, exactamente, dos horas y diez minutos que no nos vemos... Uf, toda una eternidad, ¿verdad? Bueno, ni modo, el motivo por el que te escribo es para ayudarte a entender que Sirius no va a pasar la Navidad contigo... espero servir de consuelo ante tan terrible perdida, jaja (perdóname, no pude evitar reírme de vos. Tenes que reconocer que es una situación bastante graciosa) Se merece un tiempo con su familia, pobre chico, y tú sería un egoísta si no lo dejas ir...  
Hace un ratito que le escribí, no te pongas celoso. …l me escribió primero y no me vengas a decir que los primeros serán últimos. No te servirá de nada... Por lo que leí, lo está pasando bastante bien con su sobrinita. Jeje, parece muy inquieta, pero tierna...  
Tengo algo que contarte, he hecho algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa, peor estoy segura que me vas a felicitar... Bueno aquí va...  
¡Convertí a mi hermana en caballo y prendí fuego el horrible bigote de su novio! Lo del fuego fue accidental ¡De verdad! Estaba despotricando contra ti y... no pude contenerme. (Lamentablemente) Por suerte, no le hice nada... Y lo de mi hermana, fue a medias accidental, a medias a propósito. Le estaba mostrando a mi tía lo que podía hacer con una tetera y mi varita, y ella apoyó la mano y por esquivar su mano le di al resto de su cuerpo, (me acabo de dar cuenta que ella tiene la gran parte de la culpa)  
(Des) Afortunadamente todo se solucionó, pero durante dos gloriosas horas fui la flamante dueña de una hermosa yegua, jaja. Por dos horas, porque fingí no recordar el contra encantamiento.  
Lamento mucho que estés solo. Me da mucha pena que estés solito, solito como un honguito. (¿Te gusta? Me la dijo Sirius. Es bastante original, rima y todo) Si quieres, ven aquí y termina las fiestas con nosotros. Todos estarían muy contentos de tenerte aquí, otra vez. Si quieren, tus padres también pueden venir (ya te lo dije, cuando estuviste aquí, pero no creo que ellos sean aburridos)  
No me vas a creer quien acaba de llegar (hace una hora que acaba de venir, pero vendría a ser lo mismo) ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que tenía un mejor amigo que luego tuvo que ir a España, y que la última vez que lo vi fue hace 8 años? Bueno, él regresó. Sean está aquí (mmm... suena como s hubiera vuelto del más allá...), y está hecho todo un buen mozo. No se parece en nada al chiquito tímido y flaquito de antes. Ahora, tiene un cuerpo atlético y músculo (es nadador olímpico ¿no es fantástico?), unos ojos azulísimos y una sonrisa que derrite.  
Oups, creo que no debería haber puesto todo lo anterior. Conociéndote a ti, pero espero que no te pongas celoso... ¡James Potter, te prohíbo que te pongas celoso! Sólo somos amigos, y él que él sea un súper-bombón, no significa que vaya a salir con él olvidándome de ti y que...

Olvida lo que escribí anteriormente, ¿sí?  
En este momento, estoy mirando el calendario y acabo de notar que el primer día después de que volvamos al colegio será luna llena. Espero que tú y el bueno para nada (con el mayor afecto del mundo) de Sirius no estén planeando acompañarlo y rondar Hogsmeade. Si se les ocurre hacerlo, me conocerán realmente enojada (créeme, lo que han visto hasta ahora no es nada...)  
No te preocupes, no te voy a delatar, porque eso significaría que los llevarían a Azkaban, y eso también significaría que estarías lejos de mía, James Potter. (¿Qué necesidad tengo de agregar tu apellido? Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo) Esta carta es el ejemplo perfecto de que no puedo estar sin ti. Desde que nos vimos por última vez, no deje de pensar en ti, y tuve la necesidad de hacértelo saber.  
Dice Tía Sara (la ancianita que se da de psíquica ¿recuerdas? La que te tiró el café encima cuando quiso leerte la borra), que si quieres venir a comer pan dulce (budín con pasas y otras frutas secas), que no te causará indigestión. Oh, también dice que me ocultas algo... ¿Qué me ocultas, James Potter? Oh, vamos Cornamenta dile que le ocultas a tu pelirroja favorita (de todas formas soy tu única pelirroja, ¿VERDAD?). Si no me lo dices, no hay regalo... ¿Prefieres el silencio y unas manos vacías o un regalo de tú favorita y única pelirroja?  
Volviendo sobre tus amigos, ninguno de ustedes me ha nombrado a Peter, y él ni siquiera me ha escrito ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Se fue de vacaciones o se lo tragó la tierra? ¿O quizás...? No, no quiero ni pensarlo... ¿Te imaginas si...? No, por Dios. Espero sólo estar delirando y que Peter esté (sano y salvo) en algún punto del planeta disfrutando de las vacaciones.  
¿Vas a venir mañana, verdad? Para ir a lo de Remus, ¿Te acordás? Habíamos hablado de eso... antes de que mi tío Marius te pasara el control remoto y te mostrará lo que era un televisor... (Y te engancharás con el programa y te olvidarás por completo de mí)  
Por favor aparécete aquí, tengo unas ganas terribles de verte. Mmm, creo que puedo esperar hasta mañana, ¿entendiste? No quiero que mates a Sean (y te envíen a Azkaban) así que ven mañana.  
Muy bien, Potter. Debes entender que Black tiene su propia familia y que estás manteniendo una actitud caprichosa e infantil y... ¡Dios mío! Tienes razón... Actúo como McGonagall ¡Qué horror! Trataré de controlarme...  
Ya en serio, James, no dejes sin regalo al pobre e inocente Sirius (¿Sirius pobre e inocente? ¿En qué universo?) Aunque debo reconocer que me sorprendió que estuviera pasando la Navidad con su familia y no con una rubia espectacular. Lo que pondrá muy contenta a Megan.  
No me preguntes porque James, porque yo te diré que cómo que no te diste cuenta... esos dos se gustan desde hace siglos. Pero son demasiado orgullosos como para confesárselo mutuamente ¡Que par de tarados! ¿No?  
Anoche, después de que te fuiste me puse a pensar... ¿De verdad quieres ser Auror? En estos tiempos, es algo peligroso, mentira, es algo re- peligroso y... estoy segura que es por eso que quieres ser Auror... y ahora que lo pienso, (levemente, sin detenerme en detalles y/o riesgos) suena como una carrera excelente. Es una forma de luchar por los ideales y tratar de mejorar un poco este mundo, que lentamente está siendo destruido por un desquiciado que no tiene nada mejor que hacer y un ejército de enfermos que creen en la estupidez de la superioridad de la sangre... ser Auror suena mejor que trabajar en el departamento de Misterios, porque... sinceramente, no tengo ni idea que es lo que hacen en allí. (En parte lo elegí porque sonaba interesante, porque en los folletos que nos dieron no explicaban nada) quizás me replanteé lo que quiera hacer después de Hogwarts después de volver de las vacaciones.  
Se fue Sean... Creo que voy a llorar... ¡Buahh! Ah, no se fue... ¡Soy feliz! ¡Muy Feliz! Sólo se fue a comprar galletitas a la esquina. Iupii, aún está con nosotros (ahora suena como si hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. Soy muy dramática, ¿no?)  
Bueno, James, me voy... Sean me invitó a ir al cine... Nos vemos mañana (si no vienes me enojaré muchísimo), y ya deja en paz a Sirius. El chico se merece un poco de tranquilidad, entre tú y Meg lo van a volver loco... Aún no le he dicho, pero ella irá mañana con nosotros, jeje.  
Te quiero mucho  
Lily  
P.d.: Cine, es un lugar oscuro donde la gente va a ver películas que son pasadas en una gran pantalla de televisión. Películas son como pedazos de la vida diaria de las personas o algo así. Es muy divertido. Las películas vendrían a ser como novelas, sólo que no son libros y los personajes son interpretados por seres humanos y no tienes necesidad de leer, sólo ves las imágenes. (Son como los omniculares) Un día te llevó ¿queres? (Al cine no a comprar omniculares)  
Te amo mucho

Lily

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Londres, no sé la hora, no tengo ganas de ir a fijarme... 24/12

Querida Lily:  
¿Cómo crees? Yo no me puse celoso... No pienses que estoy pensando aparecerme en el cine ese, en este momento...  
Muy bien, si lo estoy pensando, pero como no quiero que te enojes, he decidido desistir de la idea... (Además, papá me dijo que hay por lo menos mil cines en Londres y jamás podría encontrarte...)  
También papá esta preocupado por lo de la carrera. Creo que piensa lo mismo que tú, es decir, que yo elegí ser Auror por el riesgo. Eso no es totalmente cierto, por lo que no es totalmente mentira, jeje. Voy a ser sincero, lo hice por eso en un principio. Pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad es mucho más que eso.  
Con todas las cosas que están pasando, gente desapareciendo, muriendo, me lo he pensado seriamente. Hablamos mucho con Sirius sobre esto y siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión que tú... es la única forma de hacer la diferencia... y patear algunos idiotas en el camino, ya que estamos.  
Lily, me ofende que pienses que me iré a vagar con mis amigos por la noche a Hogsmeade. Cuando sé que eso está completamente prohibido ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Es increíble que mi propia novia crea que soy capaz de algo como romper las reglas.  
¿Alguna vez te dije que me encanta decir que eres mi novia? Bueno, te lo digo ahora: ME ENCANTA. Me encanta decirlo, me encantan tus ojos esmeraldas, tu pelo rojo fuego. Me encanta ver como el viento juega como juega con él. Me encanta sentir tu aroma a jazmín y rosas que me embelesa. Me encanta que me mires a los ojos y me dejes sin palabras, me encanta que te preocupes por mí y que me sonrías cada vez que nos cruzamos. Me encanta que me abraces y sentir tus labios sobre los míos...  
Creo que ya es demasiada miel me gusta, pero no quiero empalagarme con ella, (y abuso de la palabra encanta, ¿no?), porque me dan ganas de verte y pienso en ti y en lo que estás haciendo y después me acuerdo que estás con ese idiota en un lugar oscuro; y yo confío en ti, pero no confío en ese tarado y tengo ganas de ir a tu casa y matarlo a palo. Pero se que luego tú te enojarás, por lo tanto me conformo con maldecirlo a la distancia. (Tranquila, no le quedará nada... permanente. No será nada grave, lo prometo)  
¡Ponte contenta! No dejaré a Sirius sin regalo. Me costó demasiado como para quedármelo (no me es útil, jeje, ese es el principal motivo) ¿Y tú que me regalarás? Yo ya tengo el tuyo y no si te va a gustar porque... No sé... no sabía que regalarte, le pedí ayuda a mi madre. Es que nunca tuve una novia para Navidad (y menos una tan especial como tú). Me cuidaba de estar con alguien para estas fechas, para no gastar. No me llames insensible, ¿sí? Soy bueno, pero... no sé... las chicas con las que salía les gustaban las cosas caras y yo no sabía que tan caro tenía que ser el regalo para que no hicieran una escena. Yo no sé como hace padfoot para que sigan cayendo a sus pies, si siempre pasa olímpicamente por alto el cumpleaños de la chica de turno... en cuanto a tu regalo, mi madre asegura que va a encantarte. Te lo daré cuando lleguemos a lo de Remus.  
Mamá dice que te manda saludos y que iremos a tu casa (en dos horas) si la dejas llevar unos platos de comida, como siempre, ella no quiere ser menos en la cocina. Unos platos significan unos platos como para doce personas. Con Sirius viviendo aquí, un verano completo tuvo que aprender a cocinar como para todo un batallón.  
Sirius me contó sobre su sobrinita también. Sí, parece adorable y se le pierde fácilmente, creo que la perdió como mínimo unas quince veces.  
Mmm, Peter... lo único que sé es que se fue a Croacia. No sé a que parte exactamente, pero sé que fue a visitar unos parientes. No dijo mucho, estaba raro en el tren, más callado y asustadizo de lo habitual (sin exagerar ni un poco, si hasta se asustó cuando Sirius se rió o cuando Moony cerró la ventanilla), y nosotros no le preguntamos nada porque estábamos ocupados planeando... eh, planeando... ¡Nuestros horarios de estudio! ¿Sabes que con lo de los Éxtasis tan cerca, se me hace bastante complicado coordinar los entrenamientos de Quidditch y los deberes? Especialmente los de Flitwick y McGonagall, especialmente desde que tú y Remus no me los quieren hacer, digo, ayudar a hacer.  
Pero, ¿te gustaría echarme una mano? Eh... los horarios son... Mañana te los digo porque Remus se los llevó, porque los habíamos anotado y él como es el más responsable se los llevó para ponerlos en un algún lugar seguro...  
Ahora que me acuerdo... Por casualidad, ¿yo no te di un pergamino viejo y sucio? Si es así, dime que no lo tiraste y no te ocurra tirarlo. Y mándaselo a Moony, que está histérico porque lo necesita porque... bueno... no sé porque, porque no me lo dijo. Pero si lo tienes dáselo porque me tiene harto, porque encima cree que es mi culpa haberlo perdido. El que yo lo haya tenido en la mano no significa que lo haya perdido, ¿no?

Además ahora dice que yo le saqué los apuntes y eso es una horrible mentira... Ah, no, no es mentira... oups, si los tengo yo... Hmm, no se lo digas, ¿sí? No están en muy buen estado en este momento, pero te prometo que se los voy a devolver tal cual estaban antes de que se los sacara y decidiera usarlo para mis tácticas de Quidditch.  
¿Qué le hice yo a tu tía para que diga que yo te oculto algo? Yo no te oculto nada. Lo juro. Y es palabra de un merodeador, no puedes desconfiar de mí. No tienes pruebas. Lily, me insultas si piensas que puedo estar escondiéndote algo a ti. A ti, a la única persona a la que no soy capaz de mentirle (en primer lugar, porque me da miedo hacerlo, temo ver tu reacción; y en segundo, porque para mentir hay que evitar hacer contacto visual y a mí me encanta mirarme en tus ojos)  
No es que quiera cambiar de tema, ni nada por el estilo, peor ayer vino Dumbledore a mi casa. En un principio creí que tenía algo que ver con lo que paso en la biblioteca... en lo cual, mi querida Lily, yo no tuve nada que ver, como te dije...  
Yo lo sospechaba, él y mi padre son amigos. ¡Debería haber apostado! Habría ganado... No sé exactamente de que hablaron porque su conversación me aburrió y me perdí en gran parte de ella. Lo que logré atrapar fueron retazos de cosas que pasaron hace millones de años con personas que están tan... ¡ancianitas! Como mi papá y le director, aunque mi papá no es taan viejo. No sé exactamente cuantos años tiene, peor no es taan viejo. Al menos él no tiene la larguísima barba blanca... ¿Sabes ojiverde? (¡Guau! Rima) Creo que ese tipo sonríe demasiado, todo el tiempo sonríe. Y me da miedo, cuando estoy delante de él, en su despacho o donde sea y PIENSO algo gracioso y el pronuncia su sonrisa aún más... Sintió como si sabe lo que pienso, como si estuviera en mi mente... Sirius cree que es pura coincidencia que él justo cuando yo pienso eso y dice que alucinó, pero Remus cree que tal vez Dumbledore sepa Legilimancia ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Estoy loco o tengo razón?  
Bueno mi amada pelirroja... Me voy a prepararme  
Nos vemos  
Te ama (y no puede esperar para decírtelo en la cara)  
James  
P.d.: Quiero aclararte que fui yo el que inventó la frase del honguito y no el malo de mi amigo. Para probártelo te hago otra: Mi pelirrojita, tú me gustas por tu cara bonita... Bueno, además de que sonó bastante superficial, no estoy muy inspirado pero se entiende.  
P.d.2: Yo me estaba conteniendo de poner posdatas porque creo que Sirius me contagió de posdateada y ahora creo que estoy enfermo de gravedad... ¿Sabes cuántas posdatas me puso? NUEVE  
P.d.3: Si le hago algo a Sean (¡Grr!), ¿te vas a molestar mucho?  
P.d.4: Y si le hago algo a tu hermana y a su novio...  
P.d.5: Porfa, no te enojes, porque... bueno... ya lo hice. Pero te juro que fue inconsciente.  
P.D.6: No olvides que te quiero, y tú también me quieres... Por lo tanto piensa bien antes de matarme... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_N/A: escribir este Cáp. Me resulto divertidísimo! espero que a Uds. le haya gustado leerlo! ya saben dejen review! si tengo por lo menos 4!! ¡Para dentro de días subo el encuentro! ¡El Final! jeje porque ahora quiero hacer chicle y... que lo tengo bastante abandonado! nos vemos!  
¡Gracias a todos por leer! Especialmente a NoIr y Marisol... Un beso grande para todos..._


	5. Final: El encuentro Querido Peter

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine... unfortunately, because I want a Sirius… :( **

**(Jeje, no sé si está bien escrito, era para variar un poco… jaja)**

N/A_: (wow! Antes del final, ja) (**NoIr, **jeje si es gracioso verlos tan cariñosos... creo que ahora siguen con el mismo estilo.No pude matarlo en Croacia, intenté que pareciera un accidente, pero si lo mataba no podía hacer este Cáp., jeje. Pero te aseguro que sufre bastante... muajaja) (Mmm, tantos paréntesis... me parece que estoy rompiendo alguna regla gramatical)_

Letra normal: lo que dice Sirius

"entre comillas": lo que dice "Remus"

_Cursiva y '': Lily_

**Negrita: James**

"**_Correspondencia de Navidad"_**

**_Por "MTBlack"_**

Oxford, 4 a.m. 26/12 ("me dan ganas de matarte, Padfoot" ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? "¬¬")

"Querido Peter":

¡Hola Colagusano! ¡Soy Sirius! Por fin diste señales de vida, hasta Evans estaba preocupada por ti... Bueno basta de ti, hablemos de lo que hemos hecho durante este tiempo.

Hemos, porque estamos todos aquí, en la casa de Remus (Lily, Megan, Eliza, James, yo y Remus. "Remus y yo". Egocéntrico, ¿y yo dónde entro? "No, se dice Remus y yo" ¿Y yo qué dije? "Olvídalo") Bueno, como seguro te diste cuenta (o tal vez no, a veces eres un poquitín lento, je) sentadito al lado mío, está Moony, corrigiéndome lo que escribo, "si escribís mal, ¿yo qué culpa tengo?" Te estoy ignorando...

Peter, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran ¬¬, (en realidad, no te lo he dicho aún) acordamos escribir de a dos, para contarte lo que ha pasado en los último días.

Yo hablo, tú corriges ¿Ok? "Mmm" Ok, ¿eso fue un sí? "Sí". Mira, lo que decís, aparece entre comillas... "Ok" ¿Por qué pasa eso? "Para diferenciar uno del otro". Ahh

A ver... ¿por dónde empiezo? Ah, te pregunto algo, ¿en Croacia es la misma hora que acá? Espero que sí... eh, digo no, jeje, porque acá es bastante tarde y están todos durmiendo (excepto nosotros, "dah, eso es obvio" ¬¬ Cállate, Lupin) "¿Por qué le preguntas ahora? No va a contestarte hasta que le llegue la carta..." Te estoy ignorando...

Lily, Megan y Nymphadora están durmiendo en arriba, y aquí abajo, James es el único que ronca a pata suelta... "Yo estaría haciendo lo mismo si no me hubieras despertado". Esto es más divertido. "No, no lo es". No seas peleador, Moony. "No lo soy". Sí. "No". Sí. "No". No. "Sí". Ah, ¿viste? "Diablos"

Mira Moony, James habla dormido... "Has estado durmiendo en la misma habitación que él durante siete años, y ¿jamás lo notaste?" Amm... sí, porque generalmente cuando el duerme, yo hago lo mismo... Yo no me dedico a escuchar lo que hacen los demás cuando duermen ... "¬¬"

Ahora sí, Wormtail, comenzaré a contarte lo que hice... bueno lo que hicimos ("Egocéntrico" Malo)

Fui hasta la casa de Lily, porque acordamos vernos allí para venir a lo de Remus, yo iba saltando tranquilamente con Nymphadora en mis hombros, por cierto ahora tengo dolor de espalda...

Bueno, como iba diciendo, íbamos saltando hasta que en la entrada... ... ("¿Por qué el silencio?" Para dar suspenso... "Oh, claro, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?" No sé, ¿eres lelo? "Sí, Sirius" Ya lo sabía. Aguarda, ¿eso fue un sarcasmo? "No, una ironía, jeje" Ah, ok... ¡Ey, son la misma cosa! "Jeje" ¡Ya no me interrumpas!)

... "¿Por qué le cuentas lo que hiciste antes de venir?" Para agregarle emoción a la carta... ¡No me digas nada ni/o interrumpas! "Per..." ¡Sh! "Sir..." ¡Sh! "Agh, me voy a buscar agua" Tráeme para mí. "No" Malo... bueno, no importa, ni siquiera tenía sed.

Muy bien, Peter, te sigo contando... Íbamos saltando y ¡Pam! Chocamos con Megan... ¿sabes quién es Megan? ¿Cómo no sabes quién es Megan? Ya sabes, Megan Knight, la castaña con pelo lacio hasta la cintura, la amiga de Evans... Bueno, no te digo más, porque tenes que conocerla.

¡Gracias! Glup... "¡ey! Eso era mío" Gracias... ¡Qué egoísta! "Oh, cállate, si me necesitas estaré en la cocina" Iré contigo, los ronquidos de Prongs no me dejan concentrar... "Lo que tú digas"

Muy bien, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí... Mejor empiezo de vuelta, así entiendes mejor, ¿ok? Y tú, ¡no me interrumpas!

Así está mejor, cof, cof. Ejem.

Bueno, (por décima vez lo digo) íbamos saltando con Nymphadora hacia la casa de Lily, cuando en la entrada ¡Pataplam! Chocamos con Megan (para la descripción lee más arriba. "Es Knight" No me interrumpas. "No lo hice, sólo acote" Bueno, no acotes. "¿Por qué no? Acordamos escribir la carta de a dos" ¿Cuándo acordamos eso? "Cuando me despertaste"... ¡Ufa, esta bien!), bueno como sea, chocamos con Megan y ya como es Navidad, no nos atacamos y, ¿adivina qué, Pet? Nos deseamos 'Feliz Navidad', aunque más bien quería decir, espero que el autobús Noctámbulo te caiga encima, je.

Bueno la enana Dora, se presento con Meg ("¿Meg?" Cállate "Jaja, Meg") y evitó que siguiéramos intercambiando sarcasmos, jeje ella le dijo: 'Tú debes ser la chica que dijo mi mamá que era la única que no le daba ni la hora a mi tío' y Megan, MEGAN (¿oíste Remus? "Sí, jeje Meg" Oh, Cállate) dijo: 'Eh... Sí, pero es porque tu tío nunca me la ha pedido' y yo le dije: 'No hace falta, porque tengo reloj'. Jeje, ingenioso, ¿no? "No realmente" No te pregunté. "De todas formas no fue gracioso. No tienes reloj" Ejem, no tenía, igual ella no lo sabía. Además lo dices de envidioso. No se te ocurren sarcasmos tan originales como los míos.

Ok, después nos colgamos del timbre, bueno Nymphadora lo hizo, yo golpeaba 'suavemente' "¿suavemente?" Bueno, más o menos fuerte la puerta y Megan se prendió del llamador.

¿Sabes de lo que me di cuenta, Wormtail? Que ni Megan ni yo nos levantamos temprano un feriado y justo hoy venimos a hacerlo y a chocarnos, literalmente...

Pasamos cerca de treinta minutos congelándonos en la entrada de la casa. Pensamos tres cosas. 1) No nos querían atender. 2) No había nadie. O 3) que estaban, pero estaban sordos, pero sordos mal, porque para no escuchar semejante barullo... si hasta los vecinos salieron...

Cuando ya habíamos pescado un principio de hipotermia, escuchamos las malhumoradas voces de James y Lily. Nos pusimos a saltar abrazados de alegría ¡por fin calor! ("¿Abrazados, Padfoot?" sólo un momento y fue por la euforia. "Sí, claro" Cállate, Lupin)

Contrario a cualquier pronostico, James me saludo como siempre ("temías que te matará por no ir a su casa" Eh, no exactamente... "¿Temías que te dejara sin regalo?" este... ¡Sí! ), Y estuvo a punto de contarme lo que íbamos a hacerle a Snape (lo que me tuvo en intriga durante todas las vacaciones), sino hubiera sido por Lily, ya esa mañana habría satisfecho mi curiosidad. La cuestión es que la pelirroja, escuchó un pedazo de lo que estábamos diciendo y estaba a punto de acusarnos cuando mí 'querida' sobrinita ("no seas sarcástico, sólo tiene tres años". No lo soy, espera a oír lo que me hizo) abrió la enorme bocota que tiene y le dijo a nuestra 'querida prefecta' que yo dije que era una arpía. Sólo lo dije una vez y era porque estaba molesto con ella. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la enana esa tenía una memoria superdotada?

Bueno, después de un pequeño enfrentamiento verbal, James y su novia, salieron a la cocina y nosotros tres nos quedamos en la sala. Nos pusimos a mirar la televisón, "televisión". Es lo mismo. Estaban pasando una quelicula, "ejem, película y mira Sirius que tomaste Estudios Muggles" ¿Y? Que haya tomado la clase no significa que haya prestado atención... "¬¬" Bueno, como sea estaban pasando una pe-lí-cula y con Nymph, nos súper enganchamos. Era de un superhéroe con capa roja...

"Ahh, eso explica por que apareciste en casa con la capa colorada y pretendiendo volar y porque llamabas a Megan: Lois" Jeje, sí.

Muy bien, mientras nosotros mirábamos la pantalla, Lily y James discutían. Lo que explicaba por que no nos habían oído. Ese par, tiene unos pulmones del tamaño de... de... "¿Una casa?" Exacto, del tamaño de una casa... parece que James había hecho un pequeño hechizo sobre la hermana y el cuñado de Lily, una cosita de nada, pero la pelirroja estaba hecha una furia.

Sólo los dejo mudos y pelados, jeje como si necesitaran ser más feos... ahora que lo pienso si fue grave, porque esos dos no eran una hermosura y sin cabello no creo que quedarían mejor... ¿qué dices, Moony? "No estuvo bien" pero fue divertido... debiste verlos correr cuando nos vieron en la sala, para que no los viéramos. Fue mortalmente gracioso. Pero parece que Lily no estaba molesta solo por eso. Parece que James, también se la agarró con un amigo de la infancia de Lily. Y eso la puso peor, jeje al pobre le dio sarampión. Jeje "Eso es lo que el cree, Sirius. En realidad, James le hizo un hechizo para que se enronchara entero, jeje porque el creía que el tal Sean iba a intentar algo con Lily" y al parecer lo hizo. "y no sé, tú eras el que escuchaba" En realidad no, yo sólo repito lo que me dijo Megan que paso... bueno, lo que entendí fue que Sean, que según la misma Lily es un guapote musculoso campeón olímpico de natación, quiso besarla cuando estuvieron en el cine... "Mas adelante te lo explico" y bueno, pobre le paso lo que le pasó... a mi entender se lo merece...

"Tu entender es el mismo que el de James. Y escucha esto, porque jamás voy a repetirlo en esta situación, es el mismo que el mío"

Agarrame que me caigo, creo que me acabas de dar la razón... "Sí, si, no hagas mucho escándalo, que va a ser la primera y la última..." Jeje...

Bueno te sigo contando, Pet. De lo de Lily salimos como a las doce menos cuarto. Todo lo que tardó la peli en terminar, jeje porque yo quería verle el final y después empezó otra pero los tórtolos aprovecharon el rato para seguir peleando... "Y supongo que Knight se aburría como un hongo" Si eso también supongo yo, por que realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención... "No sé porque será, pero no me sorprende" como sea, eso me molestó mucho. "¿Qué?" Que nos levantarán temprano y saliéramos tres horas después... "Pero si eras tú el interesado en la película" Sí, ya sé pero... Ahgg no me contradigas y ya, que soy yo el que cuenta la historia...

No sabes lo que nos paso después...

"¿Y cómo va a saber sino le dices?" Remus, ¡CÁLLATE!

Como iba diciendo, perdimos el traslador, afortunadamente, mi querida enana Dora se resbaló y volcó un tacho de basura y ¡oh, sorpresa! Ahí, estaba el traslador. Un pedazo de lata todo arrugado, ("¿arrugado?") que bueno, ya no servía, después de que un gato se lo llevo, jeje.

"Ah, por eso se aparecieron, ¿verdad?" Exacto, y creo que Prongs estaba bastante malhumorado porque no se concentró bien y apareció como unas diez cuadras atrás. Jaja, nosotros aparecimos en un callejón, aquí a la vuelta. Fue graciosísimo ver a Lily preocupada por su 'Jimmy', cuando momentos antes quería cortarlo en pedacitos y cocinarlo vivo (Una pregunta, ¿cómo iba a cocinarlo vivo si estaría muerto cuando lo empezara a cortar en muchos pedacitos? Bueno, al parecer Remus no la sabe porque no me contesta, así que te la dejo a ti Peter ¿Ok? Si la sabes, decimela porque me dejó pensando...) nos lo pusimos a buscar y el muy tarado apareció caminando mansamente.

Y ahí fue cuando Lily se le abalanzó y comenzaron a pedirse perdón y demás y a decirse que se preocuparon y fue una parte muuuy cursi y desagradable, por lo que no voy a detallarla aquí, ¿entendido? La cuestión es que hicieron las paces y realmente hubiera preferido que siguieran peleados porque se volvieron muuuy melosos y parecían pegados por los labios. Fue un asco "¿Y para qué mirabas?" Ammm... ¿no había nada mejor para ver? Oh, vamos Moony. No me mires con esa cara escéptica, tenía que elegir. La parejita empalagosa o Knight; decididamente el par de acaramelados. "Oh, vamos, como que no te gusta mirar a Megan" Me gusta mirarla cuando no me mira, no cuando ve que la estoy viendo, porque ella me insulta y yo se lo devuelvo y pasamos a mayores, y yo no quería lastimarla, después de todo era Navidad "Querrás decir que no querías que te lastimara"... ¬¬ Hazme un favor, Lupin, ¡CÁLLATE!... "Jeje" ¬¬ "Está bien" Gracias

Muy bien, Peter, como te iba contando, los tórtolos hicieron las paces y emprendimos el camino hacia lo de Remus, lo que nos hubiera tomado cuarenta y cinco segundos, un minuto a lo sumo; pero gracias a Nymphadora, nos tomo cerca de quince minutos. "Eh... gracias a ti. No a la enana" ¿A qué te refieres? "Tu la perdiste" Error, Remus. La peque se pierde sola, yo no la pierdo. "Sí, claro" De verdad...

Verás Colagusano, mi sobrinita es una metamorfamaga, "puede cambiar su aspecto a voluntad" Ah, no se vale, yo le quería decir. "Ya le dije yo..." MALO ¬¬ Bueno, ni modo, a la enana esa, le encanta transformarse, jeje, cuando llegamos a lo de Lily, se transformó en la hermanita menor de la pelirroja (para más explicaciones, no tiene Lily una hermana menor, lo que quiero decir es que se puso pelirroja y de ojos verdes, ¿entendiste?). Eso sorprendió a Megan, que nunca había visto una metamorfamaga...

Bueno, nos costo quince minutos encontrarla porque la petisa, se había puesto el pelo azul eléctrico y los ojos morados. Jaja, no la reconocimos hasta que ella nos dijo que era ella. ("Que responsable" Gracias "Estaba siendo iró... Olvídalo" )

("Mmm, una pregunta ¿no crees que mas que impresionarlo, lo asustó?" No... Mmm, bueno, sí un poco. Si creo que sí, porque salió corriendo... "Ah, ¿y no rompió algo como el estatuto del secreto?" Eh... sí, pero no. Tiene un permiso especial por ser lo que es, ejem, privilegios de metamorfamaga. Sigh (suspiro), quiero ser metamorfamago, ¿tienes ideas de todos los castigos de los que me libraría y todas las bromas que podríamos hacer? Seríamos imparables... "Sí, Sirius, lo que tu digas")

Finalmente, logramos llegar a la entrada y toque timbre. ("Yo diría que se te quedó pegado el dedo al botoncito" "¬¬") jeje, y adivina quien abrió... No, no fue Remus... No, tampoco la Señora Lupin... no... Tampoco fue el fantasma del señor Lupin (¡Sh! No le vayas a decir Peter, va a pensar que me tomo a broma la muerte de su papá y no es así). Fue... ¡Cha, chan! ¡Eliza! La novia de Remus... "Eh, Sirius..." Ahg, me asustaste... "Ah, sí, bueno ella..." ¿A dónde fuiste? "Al baño" Ok, bueno...

Realmente nos sorprendimos de verla, pero al parecer, ella no... Lucia, 'encantadora' como siempre y justo detrás estaba ¡Remsie! ("¿Remsie? ¡No me llames así!" ¿Por qué no? Así te llama ella... "¿Y? Tu no me llames así y ya" Jeje, tenía que vengarme por las interrupciones "¬¬")

Lucia bastante fastidiado (Remus), lo comprendo, porque, sin ánimos de ofender, ella... "no me ofende, ella no es más..." ¿Sabes a quién me hace acordar? "¿A ti? Yo creo que se parecen un poco... me di cuenta de que es tu versión femenina, aunque cincuenta veces peor" Jeje, ¡Ey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? "Nada, jeje; olvídalo"

Bueno, ya está. Fue bastante divertido de ahí en adelante. Porque hicimos mi actividad favorita: ¡COMER! ("¿Comer? ¿Esa es tu actividad favorita?" Aja... "Yo pensaba que hablar era tu actividad favorita" Esa es mi segunda, comer es la primera )

Emma, o sea la Señora Lupin, o sea, "mi mamá", o sea, la mamá de Moony, "eh... creo que ya entendió..." Bueno, yo sólo me aseguraba de que así fuera. Aja, como sea... la mama de Lupin es la mejor cocinera del mundo (exceptuando a la mamá de James) y es muy simpática... Hizo unos chistes buenísimos: bueno, no me acuerdo ninguno pero estaban realmente muy buenos. Ah, y hizo, "e hizo" Es lo mismo... Bueno... e hizo comida como para un hombre lobo en crecimiento, jeje eso es lo que dijo. Todos en la mesa lo entendimos, excepto Eliza... pobre chica, no lo entendió y nos quedó mirando cuando nos reímos todos... jaja, esto sí que está bueno, o ¿me vas a decir que no?

Knight se emborrachó. Parece que la cazadora del equipo no tolera el hidromiel que Prongs le sirvió, jeje. Y se emborrachó muy fácil... con dos copas, ya estaba diciendo disparates... "Te equivocas, el que decía tonterías eras tú" ¿Ah, sí? Pero con dos copas eso es imposible... "Te bajaste una botella y media, y ella te ayudó bastante" ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Fue después de que mi tío Alphard llegará y trajera mas bebida, ¿verdad? "Si" Ah, y ahí fue cuando comenzamos a hablar... de la luna "Aja.Y de no haber sido por Meg, y su oportuno comentario, nos hubieran descubierto" Solo dijo la luna es redonda ¡hic! "Si, pero lo dijo para tapar el embrollo que estabas haciendo cuando decías que la luna me afectaban, y Eliza te preguntó por qué y tú le dijiste que a personas como yo y... fue una verdadera suerte que tu amiga borracha se le ocurriera abrir su boca..."

¡Ahora si pasamos a la parte interesante! "¡Shh! Baja la voz" ¡LOS REGALOS! "SIRIUS, CIERRA EL PICO, HAY GENTE DURMIENDO" ¡NO ME GRITES! "¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!" ¡SI QUE LO HACES! Ah, hola James... ¿Te despertamos?... Bueno, que agresivo... ¿Qué, que estamos haciendo? Bueno pues ahora gritando, pero antes, estábamos... "estamos haciéndole una carta a Peter... Si tú quieres, toma una varita y hechízala"

**¡Hola Peter!**... Mira como escribe, aquí el único normal soy yo... "Ya te explique, es para diferenciar una letra de otra, para que Wormtail sepa quien le escribe cada cosa"

**¿Qué le estaban contando? **Sobre los regalos...** ¿Qué parte? ¿Cuándo los revisamos mientras los demás comían o cuando los abrimos? **Mmm, cuando los abrimos... **Nah, mejor contémosle todo, ¿no?**

Bueno, yo le cuento... **Y yo acoto**... Está bien... "Eh, ¿por qué él si puede?" Ya Remus, no seas así. "¬¬"

Como decía, mientras Lily y la Señora Lupin, hablaban de comida, "e intercambiaban recetas" nosotros... uno, dos... "cinco" Aja, nosotros cinco **(Nymphadora, Megan, Sirius, Remus y yo) **revisamos los regalos...

¿Por qué Lily y tu mamá intercambiaban recetas? "Y yo que sé" Ay bueno, que carácter, no tenias que contestarme así. "Lo dije bien" No. "Sí" No.

**¡Ya!... bueno, Pet, Lily y la mamá de Moony intercambiaban recetas porque la mamá de Moony quería saber que es lo que había cocinado ayer la mamá de Lily en la fiesta que hizo con todos los parientes y con comida deliciosíma y re complicada Y** a nosotros no nos invitó... ¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Prongs? ... **Porque a mi si me invitó**... Eso me recuerda porque estaba enojado con la pelirroja esa. "Mentiroso. Estabas enojado con ella, porque te gritó" Ja, **¿De verdad te enojaste por eso? ¿Qué no te grita día por medio?** "Sí, pero no era porque le gritó, sino porque lo asustó con sus gritos" **Ah, si. Cuando estábamos en la casa de ella todavía, cuando te apagó la tilivisión **"televisión" **Eso y te grito por los zapatos sucios jaja...** **fue graciosímo, Remus. Tenías que verlo...** "Jaja, Jaja" ¡Ya! Tú no me imites, deja de saltar así. Yo no lo hice así. **No, fue peor. Jaja.** "Jaja"

Muy graciosos los dos, ya cállense. ¡Que se callen dije! Pero, che... que par de inmaduros. "¿Inmaduros?" Sin comentarios, Lupin, y lo mismo para ti, Potter. **Pero si yo no dije nada. **Pero vi tu expresión. Ahora sí, Wormtail, voy a contarte de los regalos, mientras estos dos permanecen en silencio, ¬¬ ¿entendido? Si "Sí"

"Nosotros (James y yo) le regalamos a Sirius un collar anti-pulgas. Debiste ver su cara cuando le entregamos el paquete" **que venía en una caja enorme** "y le dijimos que lo habíamos comprado hace meses, jeje" Me interrumpieron, no se vale. "Ahmm, Sirius, ¿por qué no vas a ver si ya amaneció?" Voy, pero sólo porque tengo ganas. No lo hago porque me mandaste. ¡Hola, Lily! ¿Quieres ir al patio a ver si amaneció?... ¡Wow! Qué carácter...

"Hola Lily" **Hola Pelirroja favorita** _'¡Hola James!_' **¿Eh por qué pasó eso?** "¿El qué?" **Mira, mi pluma escribe también cuando Lily habla... ¿Por qué pasó eso?** "Eh..." _'Yo Contesto, Yo contesto... Tal Vez Es Porque Estamos Conectados... ¿Por Nuestro Amor?_' ¿**De verdad? **"Puede ser... no lo sé" _'Eso Es, Creo'_ **Eso sería genial...** "¡Puaj! Sirius tiene razón. Ustedes dos son un asco. Es horrible verlos besarse... Jeje

'_¿Qué Están Haciendo?_' **Escribiéndole una carta a Peter y tú, ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?"** _'Me Levanté Por Un Vaso De Agua Y Me Encontré Con El Barullo'_ "¿Y qué le dijiste a Sirius?" _'Que Se Vaya A Ver el Amanecer Con Su Abuela, Je' _**¿No se lo gritaste?** _'No'_ **¿Ha que lo dijiste con tonito repleto de ironía? **_'Eh... Sí _' Ah**, agrega eso a la lista de cosas que me encantan de ti.** _'Muy Bien...'_...

"Puaj, de verdad que son asquerosos" _'¿Envidioso, Remus?'_ **Claro como ya no tienes a Eliza...** ("Terminé con Eliza, ya llegó a esa parte, Wormtail, ya te explico como fue") "Eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes dos, tórtolos enamorados, son un par de pegajosos" **Jeje, no mires entonces**. "Yo estaba mirando por la ventana y sus cabezotas se me atravesaban"... "No se rían"

'_¿Puedo Contarle Yo También?'_ **¡Claro! ¿Verdad, Remus?**... "Sí" _**Que entusiasmo... **'¿Por Qué Parte Iban?'_ **Por la de los regalos **

_Oh, ¿Sabes Qué, Peter? James Me Regaló un Vestido Hermosísimo, Junto Con Una Capa Que Hace Juego Y..._ "¿Por qué levantaste la pluma?" **Ya la puse, ya la puse, ¿ves? La quite, porque iba a ponerse a describir todo con lujo de detalles y se nos iba a ir la noche... bueno, lo que queda de ella. **"Ok, ¿todo bien, Lily?" _'Sí'_ "¿Qué le hiciste, Prongs? ¿Por qué no te atacó por quitar la pluma del pergamino?" **¡Porqué no se dio cuenta!** _'¿Qué Susurran Ustedes Dos Ahí?_**' Nada, amor... Ahora sigamos.**

**Bueno Pet, Remus mató por la originalidad del regalo para Sirius, jeje pobre Padfoot, el que esperaba otra cosa, se tuvo que conformar con un libro de DCAO**. "Sirius tampoco fue muy original, ¬¬, el me regaló MI libro de DCAO... bueno al menos me lo devolvió" '_Y Mírale El Lado Positivo, Por Lo Menos Estaba Envuelto'_ "Bueno, y también me regaló otro, uno de Encantamientos Avanzados, jeje que en la dedicatoria decía para Lily, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tachar su nombre y poner el mío" **Jeje, bueno, pero así es Sirius...**

'_Ahora Si, Sigamos . Yo Le regalé a Remus, Una Cantidad_ (**Infrahumana**) _De Libros, Literatura Muggle. Y le regalé a James... '_ **El mejor regalo de todos ¡Un libro! Sonó como Remus, pero no me volví loco... **"¡Ey!""¬¬"** ¡LaS mejores tácticas de Quidditch! ¡Como ganar un campeonato sin bajarse de la escoba!... **"Jeje, ahora Lily quitó la pluma. Sirius dijo que si estaba loca, y yo creo que un poco si, porque sólo ella le regala algo así a James, para estimularlo más. Las prácticas van a ser insoportables... :S (sentimiento compartido por Megan y Sirius)... Yo le regalé a Lily una bufanda... con los colores de Gryffindor **(¡Dah! No va a ser de Slytherin**) porque su querido novio y Sirius la habían usado como resorteras contra Sn... Contra la pared." _'Mmm'_ **Jaja, jaja **_'¿De Qué Te Ríes?_' **Del regalo dE Eliza a Remus..**. _"¿Qué Era?"_ ¿**No lo Viste?** '_No...'_ **Si que la viste, era esa cosa horrenda que Sirius y Nymphadora abollaron para usar de pelota... **_'Oh..._ _¿Esa Túnica Horripilante? Sin ofender, Remus...'_ "No Ofende, esa cosa era asquerosa"

**(¿Ahora le podemos contar la parte Cuando rompiste con Eliza?** "Eso creo")

_Verás, Remus Le Regaló a Nymphadora Una muñeca y Unos Helados y L a Pequeña Como Quería Devolverle El Obsequio, le Regalo un Beso, Fue Muy Dulce'_ **La enana esa **_'En Fin, No Vas a Creer Lo que Hizo..._' **(La muy cabeza hueca De Eliza **_'¡Sh, James!_**' ¿Qué, si no oyó? Hoy no está con el oído súperdesarrollado)** _'Eliza se puso Celosa y Comenzaron A Discutir y..._' **fue genial porque se dijeron de todo (hasta entró Claire en la discusión, '**_Explícale Quién Es Claire'... _**La Ravenclaw por la que Remus se babosea... **_'Ah, Entonces Eliza Tenía Razón Cuando Dijo lo que Dijo, ¿Eh, Remus?_ "u Sin comentarios" **Oh vamos, Lils convengamos que ella tampoco era ninguna santa. Bonito vocabulario el que tenía... **_'Bueno, Sí, En Eso Tienes Razón. Además Era Algo Tonta Para Ti, Sin Ofender, Remus' _"No te preocupes, Lily, no me ofende" _'Además Claire Es Más Bonita, Simpática y Sin duda Más Inteligente y Me Consta Que Te Quiere Mucho'_ "Glup" **¿Escuchaste eso, Moony? Tienes oportunidad y mucha... **"¿Me ayudarías a que saliera conmigo?" _'Por Supuesto Aunque No Creo Que Necesites Mucha Ayuda'_ "Ah, ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, miles, millones de gracias!"_ 'Ay u' _** Deja de abrazarla Remus Lupin ¬¬ **"Celoso" Jeje. 'Mejor Continuemos u') incluso Eliza tiró varias cosas, como un horrendo...**'**_Era Muy Bonito, James'_** Si Lily, lo que tú digas... **'_Y además lucia caro'_ "Era caro" **'¿Ves?' ¿Y Para que gastaste tanto en un vestido si ibas ha terminar con ella**? "Emm, porque sabía que iba a armar un escándalo si no le regalaba nada" **BuEn puNtO... **_Cambiemos de Tema, Me Molesta Hablar de Ella, Como Que Me Dan Escalofríos. _"¿Por?" _'Porque Siento Como Si Fuera A Aparecer En Cualquier Momento y Va A Sentarse a Hablarnos Con Su Interminable Perorata Sobre Los Diez Chicos Mas Sexies de Hogwarts..._' **(¿Y esos son?** _'¬¬ No Voy a Alimentar Tu Ego, Potter'_ **Yo solo bromeaba u** )

Aún no amaneció, Moony, (**Volviste** "Dah, ¬¬") y hace un frío de terror. _'Mira Que Eres Idiota Black. Sólo Tú Sales Afuera En Pijama'_ Evans, que amable, veo que tú también le escribes a Peter. '_Aja_' ¿Por qué parte van? **Terminamos con los regalos Y seguimos con lo de Eliza y ahora íbamos por ti y Knight...**

"¡YO LE CUENTO, YO LE CUENTO, YO LE CUENTO! Por favor... ¿sí?" _'¡Está bien! '_ "¡Gracias Lily! (: P para ustedes dos)"

"Parece que Knight bajo los efectos del alcohol, es otra persona. Saca a la luz el lado oculto de su personalidad, es decir, es súper sincera y amable, con nosotros, sus enemigos naturales" (Ahg, no hables como documentalista "¿Tú como sabes que es un documentalista?" Lily me lo dijo ) _'Corroboró Totalmente Lo De Meg, La Hidromiel y/o El Whisky De Fuego, Son Como Veritaserum Para Ella.' _¿De verdad? ¿Alguien tiene algo de alcohol? '_¡Black! Ven a Sentarte. No Emborraches a Mi Amiga Que Mañana Tengo que Llevarla de Vuelta A Su Casa... ¡Sana y Sobria_! ¬¬' Ufa, está bien... Aguafiestas...

"Ahora sí, sigo yo... Jeje, como en una especia de reflejo, para que dejarán de pelearse, desde que llegaron y hasta que abrimos los regalos, quisimos tenerlos ocupados y no se nos ocurrió mejor idea que entretenerlos con unas cuantas botellas de Hidromiel en especias" (**marca madame Rosmerta, jeje**) "El efecto fue increíble, reían juntos y a pesar de estar completamente ebrios, mantenían una conversación civilizada" _('dentro de sus condiciones'_ Ey, que por lo menos, no nos insultábamos)

"Bueno, ahora va la parte cuando intercambiaron regalos. Megan le regaló un reloj y le dijo" (**Con las exactas palabras**): "No sabía que ya tenías, hic, jeje" y yo le regalé una hermosa pulsera con... u ya me calló, jeje, ya me callé... "Ok, yo prosigo, después de eso, ninguno de nosotros, le pudimos dar nuestros regalos, porque la señorita estaba muy entretenida bajo el muérdago con..." ¡Mi segundo regalo: YO!

"ahora, seguro piensas que cuando estuvieron sobrios, este par se mandó a... volar mutuamente, pero no, nos sorprendieron, _('Todos Nos Sorprendimos'_ **Yeap, Aunque medio que lo veíamos venir, pensamos que cuando se les pasara la euforia del alcohol, iban a matarse,) **"pero resultaron ser casi tan pegajosos como James y Lily" Eres envidioso, Remus. "No lo soy" Si que eres. "Que no soy" Que sí. "Que no" Si "No" Si "No" Si "No" SI "NO" NO "NO" SI "SI" NO "¿Ah ves, Sirius? Tú También me das la razón" Cállate ¬¬, ese era mi truco. "Mentiroso, lo inventé yo" No es cierto "Sí" No "Si" No "Si" No "Si" No... **¿Todavía siguen?** Ah, James, ¿siempre estuviste de ese lado**? No, acabo de volver. Fui con Lily, que tenía sueño...** "Au, yo también tengo sueño..." Y Yo... Yo no "La próxima vez le tiramos un tarro de agua helada encima para quitarle la borrachera" **Síp, no más café..**. "..."

Bueno, Peter, como estas dos marmotas se están durmiendo voy a aprovechar, para explicarte el verdadero motivo de esta carta... oh, sí, porque no te escribimos sólo para darte un detallado mini-diario de nuestras peripecias durante esta semana (¡peripecias: prueba irrefutable de que estoy pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, se me pega el vocabulario de Remus! ¡Qué horror!)

Sacamos cuentas y... ¡Prongs, no ronques!... ¡Auch!, tú no me pegues. No te pegué, te desperté**... La próxima vez, se más suave por favor...** ¡Despierta, Remus! "¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... Ah, eras tú" ¿**Y a quien esperabas**? Oh, ya sé, quizás a Claire... "Cállate, Black"

Ok, manga de agresivos, sigamos con lo que tengo previsto... ¡Sostengan sus plumas, caballeros**! (Adoro ese tono teatral, anticipa algo bueno...) **¡Que las sostengan, dije! "Ah, era una orden" Dah, ¡Si! Tenemos que organizar que es lo que va a decir cada uno y Peter no puede saber que es lo que vamos a hac...

**Cinco años pensando y podríamos haber pasado ese tiempo durmiendo, sigh... (...**

Ahora bien, Peter, esta noche ("es decir anoche"), después de cenar y antes de, mmm... ira a acostarnos, ("Bien dicho, porque el único que pudo pegar un ojo fue James" **Y eso fue apenas, snif, snif, camita... **Los ignoró... Par de quejosos :p "¬¬")

Conversamos, sacamos cuentas y hablamos sobre el paradero (aquí se nota la influencia Lupin) de cierto pergamino útil... **Muy, pero, muy útil**... llamado MAPA DEL MERODEADOR... Y de acuerdo a las cuentas que sacamos, tú eras el encargado de guardarlo, "cosa que no hiciste" ¬¬ Y según **fuentes confiables** ("¿Megan?" **Sí, y Lily...** "Ah, oh ") fue encontrado por el señor (**No-tengo-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-fastidiar-a-aquellos-que-si-son-magos, porque soy un mugriento y amargado Squib... **"Eh, eso te quedo bueno" **Jeje, gracias, es la inspiración del momento. No le digas a Lily "**Está bien u") Ejem, fue encontrado, por el señor Argus Filch en uno de los pasillos, en una de sus rondas nocturnas... "mmm, suena mejor en uno de las pasillo mientras realizaba una de sus habituales rondas nocturnas" (Bueno, señor Perfecto... **El tiene razón, como que suena más... no-sé-que... **Ufa, está bien, traidor ¬¬...) que lo llevo a su oficina, lo que significa que ¡Perdimos...! "No, significa que..." ¡PERDISTE EL MAPA QUE TANTO TRABAJO NOS COSTÓ HACER!

Y por eso ahora serás victima de nuestra malevosidad, "y en el caso de Sirius, también de su bestialidad" (¿Por qué dices eso? "Pues, porque no se dice malevosidad sino malevolencia..." ¿Y qué? Peter no lo sabe)

**¿Recuerdas lo que le hice a mi cuñada y a su novio? Bueno, Lo Que... mejor, sólo tócate la cabeza, jeje... si, Wormtail, lo que tienes En Tu mano, es tu cabello, muajaja; sí, te estás quedando calvo... **("Dile lo de..." Si, Ya llegó... JejE)

**¿Te pica el brazo, Peter? Jeje ráscate, ráscate, amigo, ráscate... Se irán como en un día, es como sarampión, jeje, pero menos grave. Relájate, no es lo mismo que a 'Sean', es menos doloroso, no soy tan cruel con mis amigos... Muajaja...**

"Para cuando termines de leer, oh, sí, vas a terminar de leer, porque por cortesía mía, esta carta tiene un pequeño hechizo que te obliga a leerla hasta el final, vas a quedar clavo y rojito," **Como un tomatito** ("eh, rima, es buena" **Gracias, voy a ser poeta** "Amm, no era para tanto" **¿No me tienes fé?** "no exactamente..." **Muy bien, me ofendí, cuando publique un libro, no te lo voy a dedicar...**)

No te preocupes, Wormtail,todo se irá en un día, tan poco somos taan diabólicos... Tú nos conoces, en el fondo **(Muy en el fondo**), somos buenos chicos, tampoco es que seamos unos angelitos... pero, ¡bueh!

Y te queremos, pero no podía tener tanta rabia acumulada, no es sano. (Además nos debías una, tú te libraste del castigo con McGonagall, tú no corriste el riego de ser cena de calamar... Tramposo)

Mmm, creo que eso es todo ¿nadie quiere decir algo más? ¿Nadie? Bueno...

¡Feliz Navidad!...y un abrazo de...

"Moony", Padfoot **Y PrOnGs**.

P.D.: tu regalo te lo enviaremos con esta lechuza, así que devuélvela. Pero antes, dale de agua y un poco de comida, no seas haragán, que te mandaremos también un par de cremas... para las ronchas, jeje...

P.D. 2: James no quiere poner posdatas, porque dice que tiene posdateada, y encima me acusa a mí de que yo lo contagie. No es mi culpa que a él se le pegue todo... yo no creo que sea malo poner muchas posdatas... para mí solo demuestra lo frágil que es mi memoria y que comienzo a recordar otras cosas para contarte después de que puse la firma...

P.D.3: Remus te manda ronquidos, es que ya se fue a acostar, junto con James (no seas malpensado, duermen en camas separadas) y me quede yo solito en la cocina.

P.d.4: La señora Lupin, acaba de llegar y está haciendo el desayuno, es que ya son las ocho de la mañana. No sabes de las delicias que te estás perdiendo. Te manda saludos (la señora Lupin, no la comida, je). Es muy amable y es amiga de Alphard. ¿Sabes lo que se me ocurrió mientras me fijaba si amanecía o no? Que si ella y mi tío Alphard se casaran, Remus y yo seríamos primos, y con Prongs ya somos primos y sólo faltas tú...

Pero no te preocupes, ya vamos a encontrar una forma de que seamos parientes... ¿sabes que genial sería? Nos veríamos toodo el tiempo... pensándolo bien, sería un poco pesado vernos todo el rato... ¡Mejor quedémonos así, nomás!

P.D.5: ¡Gracias, mamá de Moony!... ¡Ñam! Peter voy a mandarte uno de esos Waffles como regalo también... son exquisitos...

P.d.6: yo no creo que voy muchas posdatas ¿y tú?

P.d.7: Despertaron Meg y Nymph, te voy a tener que dejar.

P.d.8: Me parece que no sabes quien es Nymph. Bueno te explicó, Nymphadora es mi sobrinita pequeña. (Bah, la única, pero es lo mismo, je), que es hija de mi prima Andrómeda, la que era prefecta de Slytherin ¿te acuerdas? Bueno, es un amor, me ayuda a conseguir citas... no lo repitas, ¿Ok? Hacemos un numerito de padre responsable, joven y viudo y de nenita tierna que quiere que su papá tenga novia... ¿no es fantástica?

Un día te la prestó así cambias tu suerte...

P.d.9: me voy a comer afuera (mi quinto plato), con mi novia y mi sobrinita en el jardín.

P.D.10: fue mala idea... hace mucho frío... ¡Brr! Se me congelaron hasta las pestañas... ah, ¿te parece gracioso, enana?... bueno, si es gracioso, pero es verdad...

P.d.11: No aguanto y te mando tu regalo ya... afuera van unas cremas que quiero que te pongas, jeje, es por las ronchas... muajaja, ejem, ignora esa risa. Me picaba la garganta... je

P.d.12: que disfrutes tu estadía en el hospital de Croacia, jeje solo bromeaba...

¡Saludos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter hizo lo que Sirius le dijo, y se aplicó dicha crema, sin leer la etiqueta, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de una pequeña esquela que había la final de la bolsa...

¡Hola Pet!

Bueno, esto va de parte mía... ellos no quisieron ser parte de algo tan cruel... (Yo creo que no lo es, pero ya sabes como es Remus...)

Estoy seguro que ya te pusiste la crema, desesperado por la picazón ¿verdad? Bueno, te recomiendo ahora que vayas al hospital, porque esos tentáculos que están saliendo donde tienes ronchas (es decir, todo tu cuerpo), no son muy favorecedores que digamos...

Disfruta tu regalo, el que está dentro de la caja y que es inofensivo... cuando estés sano...

Nos vemos...

(Un poco más calmado)

Padfoot

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A: ¡Hola, hola!_

_Finalmente aquí estoy... y traigo el final, y el Cáp., más largo de todos, también. Y ahora aprovechó para avisar que voy a estar actualizando las otras historias un poco más seguido, porque dentro de poco comienzo las clases y ahí sí que no sé... si a alguien le interesa la próxima es Chicle y Chocolate (después Infancia, 14 años después XD)_

_Ahora hablemos de negocios (jaja)... mientras escribía este delirio, se me ocurrió otro... Una especie de precuela-secuela, bueno, la cuestión es que esta historia queda en el medio... el 7º año de los merodeadores, contado a través de un diario, con el mismo mecanismo que las cartas de Sirius, jeje... ¿qué me dicen? ¿Se quedaron con ganas de otro delirio? Si es así, háganmelo saber con un review._

_Y ya que hablamos de eso. Aprovecho para agradecer a los que leyeron esta historia y dejaron comentario. Un beso grande para:_

_ablun_

_Beautiful Star_

_claumalfoy _

_dulceprongs _

_Rosita.princess _

_Marisol_

_Marioneta _

_RoxMIna _

_BiAnK rAdCliFfe_

_Shal198303 _

_Xgirl1 _

_--Sol Black--_

_Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias (y también a los que leyeron y no dejaron rr)_

_Siguiendo en el tema, si quieren dejar también en este Cáp., se los voy a agradecer enormemente... me hace muy feliz, ya saben, critiquen opinen y sugieran, jeje hasta tírenme con algo por no actualizar, XD Ah, y también díganme si quieren o no Diario de Merodeador..._

_Wow! No puedo creerlo mi primera historia terminada, ja gracias a todos (¡Que densa! XD) y PENSAR que cuando la empecé ni un buen argumento tenía (¿lo tiene ahora?... mmm, jaja) y la fui haciendo a medida de los rr's jeje. Lo que unos reviews y noches de insomnio hacen..._

_Bueh, que n/a más larga... ( contando la de arriba también, ja_

_No los aburro más, un abrazo grande para todos..._

_Los quiero_

_MTBlack_


End file.
